Hunter Potter and the Half Bloodied Prince
by Scorpina
Summary: Hunter going for his second last year at Ringwarts, yet there's a change in his courses... Darcodorf has called for him to take a special class... to learn all he can on the subject of Vincemort!
1. Chapter 1

Hunter Potter and the Half Bloodied Prince

Chapter 1- The visit

Helmsley was getting a great workout this summer. He had constantly flown too and from Ringwarts delivering messages to Hunter from Taker Darcodorf himself. Darcodorf has told him he will be teaching Hunter new lessons and they were to be done in private. "Great, more homework" Hunter uttered under his breathe. Yet he understood why that was to be. Vincemort is now out there; everyone knows of him existing once more, it was time to prepare for the fight ahead.

It was a lazy summer afternoon; Hunter sat on his bed, reading up on his schoolbooks. Kurtley was downstairs bragging to his parents of his greatest accomplishments when a slow… long… knocking came from the door. Hunter could hear it upstairs from where he sat, it nearly sounded like the toll of a bell. Kurtley, rather annoyed with the interruption answered it himself. He flung open the door and was prepared to yell at whoever interrupted him. However his eyes came upon a black coat. Slowly, he looked up into the man's face. He could hardly see any features to his man, until his neck snapped upward in a swift movement. Kurtley screamed and slammed the door.

Hunter could hear the commotion from upstairs, Kurtley screamed. "MOM, DAD DEATH IS AT THE DOOR!" over and over again.

Hunter looked down at Helmsley who was calm and cool, if it were death. His dragon would know. With the roll of his eyes, he went downstairs and saw his cousin, uncle and aunt huddled in the corner, armed with a poker fork from the fireplace. He approached the door and opened it. Instantly he knew who stood before him.

"Mr. Darcodorf" he said politely.

Darcodorf's didn't look up at Hunter at first; he did so slowly after he corrected his jacket's right arm. He walked into the house and saw the petrified mortals. "Of all things, I assumed mortals would be the first to know… The grim reaper never knocks," he uttered under his breath lowly.

"Hell you could have fooled me too! Come on in. Sit down. Scare the unholy hell out of my cousin! It's loads of fun for everyone!" Hunter said with a laugh. He turned to the family still shaking in the corner of the room. "You can get up now. It's just the Headmaster of my school"

"Headmaster…" smirked Kurtley.

Hunter cringed; even he knew never to make that joke! Darcodorf's eyes shot instantly to Kurtley.

His eyes turned white as snow as the glare grew sharper and colder. Kurtley shook in utter fear and panic. "Anything else you want to say before your smart ass mouth get cursed shut?" Darcodorf demanded.

Kurtley bolted out of the room screaming. Hunter loved this. Darcodorf stared at Uncle Hayman and Aunt Molly; slowly they stood up before him. "Uh… hi?" Uncle Hayman spoke very insecurely.

Darcodorf took a seat and cut right to the chase. "Hunter needs new lessons, and he will be under my guidance. I am here to seek your permission in teaching him the extra curricular" he spoke very plainly and calmly.

"Oh so he's going to be an even bigger freak now! Why not just adopt him for the love of God!" Uncle Hayman demanded. "We cannot stand him being in this house, let alone that damn dragon that sets the curtains on fire!"

"I told you, he hates the curtains, and it's not my fault you went with ugly looking ones!"

Darcodorf's attention turned to the decorating, a sneer came over his face, and reminding him of the ones he went to school with and the hidden enchantments within them by the female students. A low growl left his lips before he turned back to the guardians of Hunter Potter. "It's necessary he learns what I must teach him, or he is in great danger"

"You're always in great danger aren't you?" Aunt Molly uttered under her breath.

Hunter heard her and smirked. "I cannot help it, they love me out there" he snapped back sarcastically.

"You know what, fine! Do it! Whatever!" Uncle Hayman yelled aloud. He stormed out of the room to see if he could find his petrified son. Darcodorf rose up from his seat and turned to leave. Hunter began to notice something very odd and strange about him. His right hand was constantly covered, normally his hands are revealed incase he had to defend himself. Something was wrong… But he knew he could talk to Kane once he got to school in the next few weeks. Before Darcodorf left, he turned to Hunter with a rather annoyed look.

"What the hell are you waiting for boy, get packing!" he ordered.

"Packing? You mean I am going with you?"

"I wouldn't come all the way here and just have a chit chat with your mortal guardians and deal with your loud cousin now would I? Get your crap together and get your ass back down here"

Hunter didn't know what to think for a moment, yet did as he was told. He rushed up the stair, shockingly enough, seeing all of his stuff was packed and Helmsley sitting onto of the trunk. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you know how to pack!?" He demanded of his dragon.

Yet no response came from him. Helmsley just sighed as he followed Hunter down the stairs. Darcodorf looked about the street to ensure no one was watching. His attention turned to Hunter's dragon, he said. "You know what to do little one" Helmsley gave a nod as he went to Hunter. Crawling under him until Hunter sat on his back. It was quite awkward.

"What the hell is going on?" Hunter demanded. Yet the moment the question left his lips that his surroundings change. It was like traveling through a bright wormhole in space or something. The excitement of it all nearly made him forget the feeling that this mode of transportation feels like trying to crash through a brick wall. But it only lasted the moment, he soon found himself before a strange looking out. In a mortal suburb, Darcodorf turned to Hunter and ordered him to get off of the dragon.

"I need you to meet someone. Keep up with me" He said.

Hunter placed the trunk down which was instantly guarded by Helmsley. They approached the front door where Darcodorf knocked; it was just as he did at Uncle Hayman's house. It was long and echoed through the halls for all to hear. A voice came to the other side, cursing aloud before he opened the door. There stood a strange man in a kilt of all things. "Roddy" Darcodorf said.

The man looked between the two. "Darcodorf, what brings you here… and… is this… Holy Crap! It's Hunter Potter!"

"Roddy, yeah, it is Potter. But I came to ask of you to return to Ringwarts"

"Return you say? What for?"

"I need a new teacher. Care to stick around for a year or so, I could use the help. Potter would use your guidance you know"

Something told Hunter Darcodorf was spewing some lies, he could tell by the fake sweetness in his voice… or at least attempt to fake and sort of emotion with his voice. Roddy looked to Hunter and back to Darcodorf. "Teaching the great Hunter Potter… It's an offer I cannot turn now. You're on!"

"Oh… Piper… No coconuts…"

There was a confused look on Hunter's face… coconuts? Why the hell would Darcodorf bring up coconuts? In the moments of confusion, Hunter didn't realize the conversation was over and Darcodorf was yelling out his name. "Are you going deaf? Come on Potter!" he yelled.

Hunter rejoined Darcodorf where once again. Helmsley crawled under him until Hunter sat on his back. "Yeah, not that I don't appreciate the lift bud, but this is rather awkward" he told his dragon.

Darcodorf grinned. "Well it's that or you hold my hand boy, something tells me I think you much rather stick with what you got. I ain't fond of hand hold" he snapped back. Before Hunter could rebuttal they had vanished once more…

Meanwhile.

Professor Eric Bischoff Spark was in his home, testing various potions while drinking out of a metal tin. "I will crake this energy drink if it's the last thing I do!" he hissed as he stared at the brand drink. "Socko huh?" he growled. Yet there soon came a knocking on his door. Pulled away from his research. Spark went to answer it, but was stunned to see who stood before him.

"Mrs. Malcoy?" he asked.

"Eric…" she whispered back and invited herself in. Spark knew her well, the mother of Rando Malcoy and wife to JBM. She looked around the room and turned to him once more. "I've come to ask a favor…"

"And I see you brought back up" Eric muttered as he saw Bella LaWeird outside, he waves her in as well. No good was going to come of this.

"I've begged her not to do this, she is going to betray Vincemort! Brooke! You know better than to do that!" Bella yelled.

"It's not betraying him! I am not altering his plans!" Brooke yelled back, she turned to Spark. "He's ordered my only son to kill Darcodorf. He cannot do it alone… Spark… Please… Help my son?"

Spark was surprised. "Why Rando?"

"Because John failed Vincemort one too many times, so he has turned to Rando to make up for his father's blunders" Bella smirked.

"Oh, I heard you weren't at your prime either. You got the Heart Black Kid. But not Potter"

"You were suppose to kill him remember? Besides, Potter is to be saved for Vincemort, his orders alone" Bella snapped back.

"Well for your info, I cannot exactly go about the school undercover and kill Potter, that would blow my whole operation and the will of Vincemort if you have forgotten!"

"We are getting off topic. Spark, please, help my son. Guide him!" Brooke begged.

Spark debated over the idea silently, until his head nodded. "I don't think I have a choice now do I?"

"Make the unbreakable contract vow!" Brooke hissed.

Spark knew this was serious, a vow such as that can never be broken. It's like casting a curse of ones own promise. His head nodded as he uttered the incantation for the unbreakable contract vow before Brooke and Bella. Satisfied with his word, the two women left. Leaving Spark alone in his house. "Damn, how do I always get myself into these things!" he hissed to himself, before venturing back to his experiment.


	2. Chapter 2 Back at the Jericsley

Chapter 2- Back at the Jericsley.

The travel through time and space took a toll on Hunter, he felt jetlagged, nauseated and numb all at the same time. "That's a hell of a talent… what the hell did we just do?" he asked Darcodorf the moment they landed at the Jericsley.

"It's teleportation, you'll be learning that this year… God help me" Darcodorf announced, he already knew the trouble Hunter got in before he could teleport, now that he can… all hell was going to break loose.

Darcodorf escorted Hunter to the front door of the house. "I thought you would have sent Kane to do all of this" Hunter spoke aloud.

"Normally yes, but he's been busy this summer. Besides, it was too important, I had to take care of this myself. Now get your ass in there. Oh, one other thing. Tell Princess and Blonde boy about the prophecy. And always carry your invisibility robe this year, at all times!" He said before leaving Hunter at the steps of the house.

"Tell them? Weird, normally I have to keep it to myself…" Hunter then noticed the Newt Eyes paper. It had him on the cover and spoke of Hunter being the 'chosen one' he smirked until the title quickly changed. "Don't believe in your own hype boy… figures, Darcodorf cursed it" Helmsley was quick to dispose of the enchanted paper by setting it ablaze. The door open as Mr. Jericsley saw the burning embers of the paper.

"Well, at least isn't not a flaming bag of crap. Come in Potter, we've been waiting for you" Hunter walked in and was instantly greeted by his best friends Chris and Stephoine.

"So, how did it go? You and Darcodorf walking about like lone wolves. You know he doesn't do this, he hardly ever appears to students outside of the school!" Chris said.

"It was… interesting, weird, yet interesting" Hunter replied. He was about to continue, until Trish walked into the room, her arms crossed as he let out a sigh.

"She sings like a Phoenix. It's all I ever hear out of Val now!" she growls lowly.

"What?" Hunter demanded.

"Val proposed to Lillian… and she said yes. Can you imagine, my brother landing a chick like her!"

"I didn't know they dated" Hunter whispered to Stephoine.

The moment passed when the three friends went up stairs, past Jason and Adam… aka Christian and Edge who were perfecting their latest jokes for their joke shop. They ventured into Chris room where Stephoine shut the door and locked it. They sat down as Hunter spoke of the prophecy to his friends and what could be in store for them.

"Harsh" were the first words from Chris' mouth.

"No kidding, talk about pressure huh" Stephoine asked.

"You two aren't making me feel much better about this… at all!"

"Sorry" They uttered.

"Anyway, there's that and we are to get our H.L.A test results back… I think… I'm surprised we finished those after what Jason and Adam did" Hunter smirked.

"That's one for the record books." Chris laughed aloud. Hunter looked to his friends and sighed aloud.

"I've got a feeling this is going to be a hell of a year… and the one after will determine everything. We graduate you know?" he said.

Stephoine nodded in agreement. There was a silent moment between the three until Helmsley came running in with envelopes in his mouth. Fozzy was in quick pursuit. He gave out a letter to each of them. Hunter stared down at the envelope. The results were in.

At first neither of the three flinched as they stared at one another, wondering who was going to open theirs first. Yet Stephoine cracked and just tore into hers. Shreds of paper went flying about as Hunter and Chris hit the dirt to avoid her tearing fingernails. Helmsley was even nervous around her! Stephoine quickly came to the paper she was looking for eyes breezed through the notes and comments before she gave a smile.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less" she grinned as she showed the boys her mark. She has exceeded all expectations of the quiz, especially her defense against the dark arts.

"Well you had good help with that one and a damn fine teacher I might add" Hunter chimed in. Chris went next as he opened up his letter. He did quite well, and he too got an exceptional in the defense category. It came down to Hunter. "I'm going to be the best bounty hunter ever!" he smirked. It what he always wanted to be, yet he wanted to take the name from his Fidget team and call himself the cerebral assassin. He opened up the paper and found his marks were great, yet… one dragged down the total. "Damn it to hell" he hissed lowly. "My damn potions mark"

"Dude, you won't be able to become a hunter," Chris said.

Hunter bit his lip. "Great, I got to endure another year of Spark's crap! What the hell is this world coming to? I put up with enough as it is and don't even get extra credit for saving the school and the world God knows how many times!"

"Look on the bright side, it cannot get worst can it?" Stephoine asked.

"You just jinxed our school year" Hunter growled lowly.


	3. Chapter 3 Back to school shopping

Chapter 3- Back to school shopping.

Before school was about to begin once more. Hunter, Chris and Stephoine had to get new robes. Why? It was just part of the list. They walled the shops protected. Hunter saw Showgrid not too far off keeping an eye on him, in the shadows however loomed Kevin Thorn. He dared not come out and vanished back into the darkness. "It's like stalking… for protection," Chris whispered.

"No kidding, I cannot imagine anyone trying to stalk me… besides Vincemort and all" Hunter smirked. They entered a shop for their robes and saw Rando getting fitted. The seamstress left as he saw the three in the mirror.

"They cater to everyone now a days don't they? Dirtbloods and all, isn't that right Stephoine?" he asked.

"Oh go to hell already" Stephoine snapped back. "It's not like you have an audience of peers to impress you know!"

"Shut the hell up! What makes you think I am going to listen to the likes of you?"

"You already are if you are yelling in my face" Stephoine snapped back.

Rando turned red in the face as he stormed out once the finishing touches were put on the robe. Hunter however knew better and looked to his friends. "Who's up for a little spying before the fitting?" he asked as he pulled out the invisible robe.

Chris grin a devious smile, Stephoine also had a look of mischief on her face. They followed Rando invisibly to the darker side of the sorcerer's marketplace. He went into a dark shop. Hunter and friend hid in the far corner, close enough to see, yet just out of earshot to be heard. They strained to listen Rando demand the shop keep Trevor Murdoch to hide some items.

"You do it red neck! Or else!"

"Or else what boy? What are you going to do?" he demanded.

Rando smirked. "Or I'll send in Big Daddy V. You know who that is? The Alpha werewolf!"

"Who the hell would call themselves Big Daddy V?" Chris whispered.

"Shut the hell up!" Stephoine snapped back.

Due to the argument and the angle they stood at, no one saw what Rando gave Mr. Murdoch. He soon rushed out without looking back. Stephoine had a gutsy moment when she came out of hiding; she took the door and slammed it loudly to make it appear she just came in. Stephoine made a power walk to the front of the store where her eyes caught glimpse of one of the items. She had no doubt it belonged to Rando.

"What a lovely locket, may I see it?" she asked.

"Get the hell out of my store you little hussy!" Mr. Murdoch yelled at her. Stephoine was taken back, she turned to leave not before she made sure Hunter and Chris got out ok.

Before leaving, she made her mark, turning around to face Mr. Murdoch once more, she yelled aloud. "ASSHOLE REDNECK!" and slammed the door, shattering some of the windows.

"Again, I remind you Hunter, never let me piss her off" Chris said as the invisible robe was taken off of them.

"Well that was pointless" Hunter sighed aloud. "Come on, let's go get those damn robes"

It was a long and boring possesses to be fitted, especially for Hunter since he never had enough room in the back for his shoulders. Once finished they walked out the doors, Showgrid wasn't around. "Where the hell is he?" Hunter muttered. Just then he was slapped hard in the back and nearly fell face first into the street, he was going to turn and curse aloud to whomever hit him. Yet the laughter gave it away.

"So much for being on your guard huh Potter?"

"You know better than to do that Kane!" Stephoine snapped back.

Hunter turned to face him and Mel. There was a smile on his face… one he wasn't very comfortable with. "You were just the man I was looking for, I've come baring good news"

"Kane's acting nice, shields on full" Whispered Chris.

He looked to the three friends after clearing his voice. "I graduated last year," he said.

"Graduated? Meaning you are out of here? Sweet!" Chris grinned, yet Mel quickly slapped him in the back of the head. "Sorry, I mean… It's going to be sad to see you not at school anymore…"

"Actually, I've been asked to stay just a while longer, Darcodorf's request. But in the mean time, since I am no longer a student, I cannot play Fidget… therefore… I need a successor… not that there is anyone to fill my boots or possess the same talent as I do," Kane's eyes stared down at Hunter, judgingly at first. But softened just slightly after. "You better not let me down"

"Wait… you mean… You made me captain!?" Hunter demanded.

"Indeed he did. He talked to me about it all summer long. You were the one to take his place. You won't be as good as Kane, but close enough" Mel cooed as her eyes wondered back to her husband.

"Awkward" Chris smirked.

"See you at school" said Kane. Once he left, did Hunter hear a familiar voice.

"DON'T LICK THE WINDOWS!" she said.

Across the street walked Lee… with the same two large men Hunter recalled from last year. One had long black hair, as the other was short. They looked identical, but the longhaired man acted very strange. Curious Stephoine went over and flagged Lee down.

"Lee! Who are your friends?" she asked.

Hunter and Chris soon followed; the longhaired one stared intensely at them, he snarled lowly before Hunter caught a glimpse of his fangs. "They're vampires! Goddamn vampires!" Hunter said below his breath.

"Relax, they aren't those kind of vampires. I should introduce you. Dante is the one who snarled at you. Damon is his twin"

The Dante fellow looked pissed off, Damon however kept silent and to himself. "Lee, how?" Stephoine asked.

Lee spoke of the pen given to her by Mel last year, she explained anything written with the pen into her book would come to life until the page is turned or the book is closed. "But something happened over the summer… promise not to tell?" she asked. Everyone's head nodded. "I was chased after by a Dead Eater, he called himself the Ultimate Warrior. I ran as fast as I could from him… oddly enough he ran out of breath before I did… and he's in better shape than me!" she giggled, however continued her story. "He came with one other who hid behind a mask. In my moment of fear I opened my book and wrote Damon and Dante… They came out and well…" she froze.

"Don't tell me they… you know…" Chris dragged his thumb across his neck.

Lee nodded her head. "They did, next thing I knew, everything I wrote about them vanished from the book. I closed the pages… and they didn't vanish! I think when they took the life of the Dead Eater… they became real"

"We're flesh and blood now, how, unknown. But I must say it is rather refreshing" Damon explain.

"Yeah, well my parents were not too thrilled with the idea of vampires in the house… but they have been great bodyguards!"

"Uh… huh… so… what are you going to do with them?" Hunter asked as he tried to ignore Dante's angry gaze at him.

Lee shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure. I need to teach them a few things, since I cannot write anything new about them in the book. Dante is a very curious soul. But Mr. Darcodorf told me I could bring them to Ringwarts this year, my parents aren't too keen keeping them in the house while I'm gone you know?" she said.

Hunter kept a close eye on Dante, who kept a close eye on him. "Hunter Potter huh? I've heard much about you" he spoke softly.

"Yeah, well… I saw what you can do. I ain't going to mess with you"

There was a brief grin on Dante's face. Lee excused herself as she tried to give the vampires a more normal look… if that was at all possible.

"Ok, and you thought Kelly Kelly was weird! Lee makes her look normal!" Chris yelled to Stephoine the moment Lee was out of earshot.

"No kidding, but whose to say that those two wouldn't be handy to have later on" Hunter uttered.

"Well lets go finish the shopping, I cannot stand being stalked by Kevin Thorn much longer" Stephoine sighed aloud.


	4. Chapter 4 back to school

Chapter 4- Back to school again.

The train was packed this year. Hunter found himself sitting with Kelly Kelly, John Cena, Stephoine and Chris once more. All seemed normal and quite until drifts of smoke would pass in the hallway. It was quite unsettling to Hunter to see such a thing, so he went to investigate. Stephoine and Chris joined him of course to see where the smoke was coming from. It wasn't long until Matt and Jeff Hardy, along with some new first years went screaming "FIRE!" down the hallway.

However, since this was an enchanted train, a fire couldn't break out now could it? Venturing closer and closer down the hall, they peered into the windows to see where the smoke could be coming from. Chris however found the source. "Over here!" he whispered.

They peered through the window. There saw Mel, Kane and Lee. Lee however looked petrified as she clenched onto a fire extinguisher for dear life. Hunter flung opened the door and saw Lee nearly jump. "Oh, it's only you" she sighed.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are you clenching that?" he demanded of her.

His attention turned to Mel who was concerned for Kane, he looked more pale than normal, and his nose a fire red as his eyes watered. He began to take deep, sudden intakes of air before he let out a monstrous sneeze. Fire burst from his lips and nose, in an instant, Lee blasted the flame with the extinguisher, instantly putting it out.

"Ah, I see why you hold that for dear life"

"God Kane, cover your mouth!" Chris said in utter disgusted.

"Since when did you get a cold? You were fine the last time we saw you!" Stephoine demanded.

"It just happened, I went someplace cold" Kane replied in a stuffy tone.

"Oh, you went to Canada huh?" Joked Potter.

Chris and Lee shot rather angry glares at him. "Hello! I'm from Canada, it's not like we live in igloos all summer!"

"Yeah, besides the coldest place to get a cold is Winterpeg!" Chris announced. "I know, we lived there for years. I have a very strong immunity against the cold you know. Canadian skill"

"Winterpeg?" Hunter demanded.

"You need to be a Canuck to know. Privy only to Canadian sorcerers and sorceresses" Chris explained.

However Hunter sought to change the subject, he stared back at Lee. "Why the hell are you sitting here if he's going to sneeze fire on you?… wait… Kane… she knows?" he demanded.

"Knows what?"

"I know, he's a dragon," she whispered lowly to the three friends. "I have had this hunch since last year, he was gone for a week, and I know dragons take a week to shed their scales, not to mention they were all over the common room" she explained. Hunter stared at Kane in disgust.

"What? People thought it came from their dragons, not me!" he snapped back as he was loading for another sneeze.

"Fire in the hole!" Chris yelled as everyone hit the dirt, Kane unleashed a random fire once more; Lee put it out before anything caught ablaze. "Why the hell are you even sitting here?" Chris demanded.

"It was either here, or the assholes of Scaleyarse. I rather deal with the flaming boogies thanks"

"Boogies?" Hunter whispered to Chris in great confusion.

"How about you come and sit with us before you get burnt alive" Stephoine asked of her.

Lee nodded in agreement; she gathered her things and turned to Mel and Kane. "Thanks for allowing me to sit with you, please this is no disrespect to either one of you…"

Mel stopped her then and there. "Don't worry, you are not a dragon, I can handle him. Besides, you ran out in your fire extinguisher." Lee looked to the canister and saw it was already at E. She left with Hunter and the others, just as Kane was getting ready to let loose another monstrous sneeze.

"I notice you are traveling a little light, where are your boys?" Hunter asked.

There was a thunderous thud coming from above them, Lee looked up and smiled. "They prefer to ride on the roof," she said in a calm tone.

"And we thought Kelly was odd!" Chris whispered to Hunter. They ventured back to the cart where John and Kelly talked. They moment they stepped in did John hand a paper to Chris and Hunter.

"We got invited to sit in a private cart, some guy named Piper…"

"Piper?" Hunter whispered as he looked down at the paper. It was an invitation to a private party in a different cart near the front of the train, strange though, Stephoine, Lee nor Kelly were invited. Curious though, Hunter and Chris went to check it out.

"Who is this Piper guy?" Chris asked.

Hunter told his friend that Piper was the guy Darcodorf asked to return to Ringwarts to teach, he assumed that he would be the new defense against the dark art teacher or something. Much to their surprise, they came to the cart, it was well decorated with various foods to eat, they were greeted by Piper with open arms and were told to help themselves and feel at home.

"This place is creepy" Hunter whispered noticing all the Scottish colors about the place. "I feel like I'm under a kilt"

"Man, get that thought out of your head now! You know what those guys wear under there! Not pretty!"

There were many others in the cart as well, those who have impressive skills at school. What shocked Hunter and Chris though was the fact that Trish too was invited! "Why are you here?" Chris asked his sister.

"Piper saw me put a curse on a girl from Scaleyarse. He was impressed and invited me, this place is kinda creepy," she whispered in a low tone.

Hunter however looked about and noticed there were some people from Scaleyarse; they talked about what Rando has been bragging about. It was something worth investigating; Hunter leaned to Chris and whispered. "I'm going to do some spying solo"

Chris agreed, Hunter pulled his cloak out of his shirt; he tucked it into his sleeves for safekeeping. He placed it on in an empty hallway before following one of the Scaleyarse students back to their side of the train. It happened to be Montel Vontavious Porter; he trailed him down to Scaleyarse's cart. Hunter snuck in as he heard Rando bragging aloud to his friends. "So what made you come to this conclusion?" Batista questioned. Hunter knelt down into the corner of the cart, out of the way yet able to hear everything.

Rando had that familiar smug look on his face. "Because, once Vincemort takes over. Everything will be different; we will have rules designed for us. I am so confident in this, I don't even think I'll bother coming to school next year"

Hunter bit his lip, knowing he likes to call Rando names after he becomes so confident about himself. "But Rando…" Ric protested.

"No buts!"

The train came to a stop. Batista reached above for his luggage, Hunter didn't move in time and was hit in the head by one of the cases. He sneered out a hiss in pain, not knowing if someone caught him. Rando, Ric and Batista continued unpacking, none noticed him. Hunter was about to get up himself with Rando did something quite unexpected. He came running back into the cart. Rando cased a paralyzing spell. Hunter couldn't move an inch! Tearing off the invisible robe, Rando grinned as he backed away once more. Hunter was frozen on his hands and knees when Rando came at him with a running start, he punted Hunter hard in the head before tossing the invisible robe back over him. Rando walked out grinning, thinking he just got away with the perfect crime. After all, who can see what you have done, if they are under an invisible robe?


	5. Chapter 5 fictitious daredevil

Chapter 5- fictitious daredevil

"Son of a bitch!" was all Hunter could think, despite being frozen from a spell and his head throbbing from the kick to it, he had no way of getting help, let alone moving. The spell wears off in hours; Hunter knew he didn't have hours! Luckily for him, he heard someone coming. The door of the cart opened as the robe was lifted off of him. Dante! That strange creature came for him?

"You should be lucky, my creator got worried about you" the fictitious character sighed aloud.

'That's great and all, but I still can't move!' Hunter thought to himself.

Dante then did the strangest thing. He bit into his index finger and let a single drop of blood fall onto Hunter's face. In an instant, Hunter was able to move! "What the hell did you just do!" he demanded, as he was quickly to remove the blood in great disgust.

"Dragon's blood, I suppose she didn't tell you what kind of creatures my brother and I were huh? Come on, they are awaiting you!" the vampire lifted Hunter off the ground with great ease, he led him out of the train just as it was taking off once more, assuming all students had unloaded from the carts.

The race against time worried Hunter Potter, realizing if the train catches enough speed, neither he nor Dante would be able to get off in time… not unless they want to be killed that is. Yet Dante did something quite unexpected. He raced to the end of the cart and flew open the door, the rushing wind came over them as he looked about. "Come on! This is going to be great!" the vampire cheered.

Hunter was not sharing his excitement as Dante took hold of his arm and leaped over the side of the train, taking Hunter with him! He screamed aloud as Dante laughed. Unbeknown to Hunter that they were flying though the air! The moment he did realize they weren't falling to their deaths, did the strange vampire land on the ground. They stood before the main door of Ringwarts. "Well then, off with you! You're late!"

Hunter readjusted his hair and his clothing before running to the main hall. Darcodorf was about to start the opening announcements when Hunter burst into the hall and quickly found a seat.

"Where the hell were you!" Chris demanded of him.

"We were worried sick!" Stephoine growled lowly.

"Later" Hunter uttered his breath; he saw the look Darcodorf gave him. It wasn't a good one… although it was hard to tell when Darcodorf is upset or just plain concerned.

"Now that we are all here, I am going to tell you this, we have a new defense against the dark arts teacher… Eric Spark is now taking over the class"

The room was abuzz. Spark… THEE Spark, taking over the Defense class! "What the hell is he thinking!" Hunter demanded.

"Relax, as if he's going to last a year!" Chris smirked, it brought little relief to Hunter, indeed the job is jinxed, but for the fact that they have to endure Spark teaching them for the year was another matter. Hunter looked about the table, and noticed Kane was feeling much better.

Hunter tuned into to Darcodorf's speech long enough to hear that Professor Piper was taking over the potions class. The feast had begun as everyone was enjoying themselves; there were now new faces at every table. Hunter noticed for once Kane sat next to him as Stephoine and Chris sat across from him.

He turned to Kane and asked. "What's the deal with Darcodorf's hand?"

The question force a pause in the big red machine, he slowly turned to Hunter, confused at first. "His hand?"

"Yeah, he's hiding his right hand. I got a glimpse of it… it's black. Know anything?"

Kane had stopped eating instantly; there was a look of concern on his face. "I… I haven't seen him all summer. I was in the Artic getting adopted"

Chris began to snicker from across the table. "What, your family didn't want you anymore?" he laughed.

However, Mel was quick to silence Chris with a firm kick in the shin. Chris nearly yelled aloud, but manage to swallow the scream.

"Quite seriously though, where were you?" Hunter asked once more.

Kane gave the sternest face Hunter had ever seen. "I… was… getting… adopted!" Kane spoke slowly and firmly.

"He had to in order to wed me" Mel chimed in. "He was wonderful, my children were thrilled to have you there!"

Stephoine, Chris and Hunter's eyes widened in great shock, they paused from their feast as they stared blankly at Mel and Kane. "Children?" they whispered.

"Details, what is it with you all and details!" Kane growled lowly and rejoined the feast, however his eyes drifted to Darcodorf. Something very unsettling was brewing, Hunter could feel it. Kane just doesn't fall silent just like that, but… what was it?

They had ventured back to the common room after the meal, Hunter and Chris unpacked their belongings as Helmsley and Fozzy soon found their way into the room. "So where have you two… been…" Chris asked slowly, however the look on his face said it all. He knew where the two dragons had been. "Dear God Hunter, get your dragon fixed or something!" Chris yelled. They were getting nice and cozy with one another once again.

Hunter however could only smile to the happy dragons. He didn't mind it, but Chris was worried about what they would do with all the little ones when they scurry about the place. Hunter soon changed the subject. "I over heard Rando in the train"

Chris paused from his backing. "Ooo something worth black mailing I hope! Please say it's embarrassing!"

Hunter didn't share the joke. His face remained serious. "He talked about how things will chance once Vincemort is in control, I think he's been recruited"

There was silence in the room. Chris didn't share the concern. "What would Vincemort want with him? I mean look at his dad! His dad failed so many times over, my turn to the son to finish the job?"

"Exactly! What if Vincemort plans on doing just that! He plans on having Rando make up for his father's blunders? Chris, this could be what Darcodorf wanted me to look out for!"

"Hunter, take it easy, school just started, no need to get all Sherlock Holmes on me yet!"

"You lack of concern is both disgusting, yet refreshing at the same time. We cannot take any risks this year Chris. We cannot get into shenanigans like the last time without putting ourselves in danger!"

"Hunter, everything we did last year… we put ourselves in danger" Chris shot back. Well… he did have a point. "Although I got to admit it was a first for you Hunter"

"What was?"

"You didn't pass out or end up in the hospital like you always do!"

"Shut up Chris" Hunter snickered, his friend had a point, and it was true. Once unpack, Hunter and Chris were given notes to speak with Professor Linda Lindala about their test scores and where they stand as possible careers. Hunter wasn't looking forward to this the least bit.


	6. Chapter 6 new career or new hope?

Chapter 6- New career or new hope?

"I don't see the big deal it's only potions!" Hunter said to Professor Lindala after showing his test scores. "I mean, is it that serious?"

"I'm afraid it is if you wish to be a dark sorcerer hunter. You need to get your marks up Potter, but perhaps you should have a back up plan incase this one falls though"

"Backup? Why the hell would I need a backup plan! What else could I do with talent like mine?" he demanded.

"Well we have had some graduates who passed with honors in all subjects, but they didn't turn to bounty hunting, instead they went into show business!"

The idea was laughable to Hunter. "Name one!" he demanded.

"Criss Angel" she said confidently. "That boy was something, he went on to become what Mugglejabronies know as an illusionist"

The idea still sounded ridiculous to him, hunting dark sorcerers and sorcereress was his calling and he knew it. "Well what the hell am I going to do then? Spark has unbelievably high expectation in the class!"

"You forget, Spark isn't teaching the class anymore. Professor Piper has taken over. You can improve your mark Hunter, if you still wish to pursue that career"

"Sign me up, but one problem, I don't have the books I need for the class"

Professor Lindala told him not to worry. "There are spare one you can use, not to worry Potter" she insisted. It gave him hope again; Hunter was getting closer to his dream job.

He walked out of the office a little more confident, running into Chris before the main hall. Hunter told him what had gone down. "Great man, but we got one problem still to work out"

"Problem?" Hunter questioned.

Showgrid walked by them, he smiled and said. "I look forward to seeing you three tomorrow morning!" and walked away.

"Oh… that… You tell him we aren't taking his class!"

"ME! WHY ME!" Chris demanded.

"Because, if something happens to you, you got brothers to take your place!" Hunter smirked.

Chris wasn't thrilled with the idea; they ran into Stephanie who faced the same dilemma. "Can't we tell him over the phone or something? A letter maybe?" Chris suggested.

"Who would dump someone over a phone? Especially a friend or teacher?" Stephoine demanded.

They pondered the idea for a moment, before all three leaped in shock upon hearing a scream. Students from Scaleyarse were running from a hall, panic and fear etched on each of their faces. Curious, Hunter went to see what it was. He turned the corner and soon heard giggling. He recognized the giggles. John Cena and Lee were snickering in the corner. "What the hell did you just do?" he demanded of the two.

John stood up and looked to Lee. "She did it!" he said as his face turned serious.

"YOU COWARD!" Lee snapped back.

"What did you do?" Hunter asked again.

Lee looked down to the ground as her face blushed. "I made a new character," she whispered below her breath. "His name is Sulphur!"

"I don't even want to know what the hell just came out of your head!" Hunter protested before Lee could open her book. "Keep those freaks to yourself!"

"FREAKS?!" came outraged voices. Looking up. Hunter stumbled back to see the twins hanging upside-down. Dante in particular was offended. He leaped off the roof and glared angrily to Potter. "Freaks? You think we're freaks? We are just doing what we have been given with. And if that means putting the fear of hell in those who seek to do the same to their fellow man by means of entertainment, then so be it!"

Hunter's attention turned to Lee, he looked pass Dante and stared. "You based him off of Kane didn't you?" Hunter growled lowly to her.

"Scaleyarse had it coming, you know they did man, come on. Leave the kid alone" John pleaded.

"How did you get mixed up into this?" came Stephoine's voice.

She came in with her hands on her hips, she looked to John knowing fully well, whatever just happened, wasn't all of Lee's doing. John looked away before he pretended to listen in for something. "Oh I got to go, Thug needs to be fed!" and ran like hell.

"Men" Stephoine sighed.

"What about them?" Chris questioned as his arms went over her shoulder.

Stephoine was quickly to push it off. "Men will never understand a woman, and a woman will never get you to understand"

"I don't get it…" Chris said blankly.

"You never will" Stephoine snapped back before walking away. Lee took her leave as well before the interrogation started once more.

Chris stood there, puzzled as hell. His attention slowly turned to Hunter who only shrugged. "Why the hell are you staring at me for? You think I got the answers?"

"Normally you would say a smartass comment or something." Chris sighed. "Why the hell do we have to figure out women?"

Hunter let out a sigh as well. "No idea, at least we are in it together"

With his classes in order, Hunter went to the main hall where he already saw posting about it. 'Come try out for Griffengree's Fidget team, led by Hunter Potter. See him for details'

"Oh God, now I have to organize that! Aw hell!" he cursed noticing all the names on the list already. He was in luck though; he is in need of a new cerebral assassin since he was the team captain after all, as well Edge and Christian's spots need to be filled. Rob graduated last year… perhaps things will work out for him.

The moment he entered the main dining room, the students were all having a light snack before bed. Helmsley was chasing about the castle house elves, as was Fozzy, Stephoine gave him hell for letting them do that. But they were just dragons, besides there are more serious things at hand to worry about than little misdoings on the school of Ringwarts.


	7. Chapter 7 The new teachers

Chapter 7- The new teachers

The next morning, Hunter arrived in the Defense against the dark art class. Professor Spark stood more proud than usual as he was prepared to start off the lesson. "Now, as many of you are aware, there are some very embarrassing words to utter in order for one to protect themselves. In this lesson, you will learn of the non-verbal words. It saves time and humiliation," he announced.

"And you would know that how?" Hunter questioned with a smirk.

"Strike one Potter! Interrupt me anymore and your in detention!"

Hunter only smirked as the lesson continued. They were taught to focus on the word in their mind and then to summon it to their wand, it was more difficult than it seemed, yet Hunter proved he could master it, he did so before last year with the Begonus charm. But Spark wasn't amused. "I didn't ask you to produce that charm Potter"

"Why? Because mine is better than yours?" he smirked.

"I had it with your smart ass! Detention, Saturday Night I hope you had plans" Spark announced with a smirk.

"Son of a bitch" Hunter uttered under his breath. When class ended, Hunter just walked out the door when Helmsley came bursting down the halls with a note. He took it from his Dragon's mouth and read. It was from Darcodorf! His first lesson will begin Saturday night! The same time as the detention! "Hot Damn!" he grinned. Attending Darcodorf's lesson was much more important than a damn detention. Hunter was free from Spark's wrath… for now.

He soon found himself in company of Chris and Stephoine once more; they were on their way to potions class. "What do you think Piper is going to be like?" Chris questioned.

"Whose to say, I guess we will learn the hard way" Stephoine replied.

The moment they walked in, everyone seemed nervous about the new teacher. Piper stood at the front of the room and asked for the three friends to be seated. However, before he could take a chair, Hunter requested a book. Chris followed as well. The class instantly cringed and turned away as Piper bent down. He wore a kilt and no one wanted to take any chances!

Chris got an older book, as did Hunter. The class started off with an interesting incentive. "Now then, Spark was about as exciting as a wax job, so how about I spice this class up abit huh?" Piper went into his desk and pulled out a strange vial. "This is Lucky stuff, I created it myself. Anyone who holds onto it will possess great luck. Now then, we are going to make a potion, page 76, whoever makes the best concoction, wins! Get going!"

Everyone was interested in this challenge, Hunter… not so much. Who needs luck when you are THEE Hunter Potter? The one who lived against Vincemort, you can't be luckier than that… still… it was a challenge.

As everyone read over the potion, he noticed the confused and perplexed faces. When he reached the page, Hunter too saw what they were confused about. The potion didn't give proper measurements let alone proper items. But that wasn't what troubled him. All over Hunter's book were notes scribbled into the margins, ingredients crossed off and replaced with others. Feeling as if he had nothing to lose, Hunter went with the notes scribbled into the pages.

As many had their tests blow up in their faces, Hunter's found his concoction had remained stable and kept bubbling at a none violent level. He didn't notice the angry glare Stephoine was giving him. She had trouble with this one. But Hunter continued on and kept pursuing the written instructions. In the end, no one had finished the potion in the way in was meant to be. Yet when Piper came to Hunter's creation, he was amazed. "Look at that, and he still has his eye brows! We have a winner!" he announced and presented the vial.

"Really? Wow…" he looked about the room as everyone stared at him bitterly. "What? I'm just as shocked as you are!"

"YOU CHEATED!" screamed a very angry Stephoine; never had Hunter dreamed Stephoine would ever call him a cheater. "This isn't fair!"

"He won, his didn't blow up… unlike your temper Miss. Now sit your ass back down!" Piper ordered.

Hunter grinned to the vial in his hand, he won it thanks to the book he has. Flipping through the pages, he noticed all of them had written suggestion and other ways of completing a potion. When he reached the back page he noticed a note. "This book belongs to the half bloodied prince? Damn, something tell me I don't wanna know how he got that name!" he whispered to himself.

When the class ended, Hunter stared at the vile of lucky potion, Stephoine glared at him silently as they walked the halls; Chris on the other hand was thrilled for him. "So, try it out! What can we do to see how lucky this stuff is?"

Hunter was against it, sure, he would be up to doing some mischief, but with the private lessons he will be starting with Darcodorf, he knew it shouldn't be risked. Instead, he turned to Stephoine and held the potion in front of her. "You want it, you take it. I got no need for lucky potion"

"Something tells me you already dipped your fingers into it Hunter, how else could you have made that potion in class without it blowing up!" she demanded of him. Stephoine began to walk faster until she appeared to be lost in the crowd.

"The girl holds a grudge, doesn't she?" Chris laughed.

However, Hunter didn't share the joke, the last thing he needs is a friend being pissed off at him for no reason. "I'll meet you in the common room Chris, I got to go tell Spark I am skipping his detention" In truth, he just wanted time alone. He had to think things through, not to mention try and figure out who the hell the half bloodied prince was!

Unbeknown to Hunter, he had found himself walking into the defense against the dark art class. Professor Spark was about to leave until he noticed the confused Potter. "What the hell do you want now?" Spark demanded.

Hunter snapped out of his trance. "Oh, I am skipping your detention, Darcodorf has ordered a new lesson for me. So yeah…" he followed up on the statement by raising his middle fingers to Spark. He walked out before another word could be said. He knew the professor was going to blow, his red face said it all! It brought a smile to Potter's face though as he could hear Spark cursing aloud as he left the room. But his attention soon focused back to the book that was until he heard Kane.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!" Recalling he had his invisibility robe, Hunter slipped it on and went to see what was happening. Down an empty hallway was Kane, shouting at Darcodorf.

"It doesn't concern you!"

"HELL IT DOES CONCERNS ME!" Kane screamed back. He watched as Kane grabbed his brother's hand and held it up, it was completely black now, his fingers turning to talons but in the middle of it all was an ugly ring. "You're losing your form, you know what happens when that occurs! Before I was worried you were becoming one of them… but now I see what you really are becoming"

Darcodorf fell silent. "It was meant to happen, leave me be" Darcodorf brushed past Kane harshly before vanishing into the darkness of the hallway.

"IT DIDN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!" Kane screamed. He stormed the other way, Hunter didn't move in time and Kane collided into him. Neither fell to the ground, yet Hunter high tailed it before Kane knew it was him.


	8. Chapter 8 One of many lessons

Chapter 8- One of many lessons

Saturday was a busy time for Hunter, first thing in the morning he was out on the field as his fellow Griffengrees awaited him; it was time to form a team. "You'll pick the right guy for the job huh Hunter?" Chris asked with a nudge.

Looking about the field Hunter thought Kane would be here to see how this was all going to do down, yet he wasn't in sight. So he continued on without him, after all. He knew what he was doing… for the most part. He saw familiar faces and some new ones. Matt stood next to him, as did Stevie Richards. "I thought you graduated?" Hunter asked of him.

Stevie only shrugged his shoulders. "Well don't complain, I'm still here and Matt so at least you know you got guys that don't suck"

"Besides, don't worry about the whole team captain thing Potter, you wouldn't be the worst one! We had a guy a few years ago always talked in third person and called himself the Rock" Matt snickered.

"How would you know? It sounds like you've been held back!"

"I had to! When I transferred school I had to take another year here at Ringwarts to regain my statue and grade level, now are we going to make a team or yak all day?" Matt demanded.

Turning to the group Hunter saw Chris, Trish, Jeff Hardy, Rory and Robbie, C.M Punk, Brian Kendrick, Paul London and Maria all set to show off their talents. "Ok, first off, who here is afraid of heights?" Hunter questioned.

Rory's hand went up. "Sorry man, you'll be flying a lot"

"Wow, first elimination… not bad" Matt whispered to Stevie.

"Ok, Hardy Boy, show me what you can do" Hunter ordered.

Jeff looked at the broom in hand and tossed it off to the side, he began to run down the field before kicking off the ground and taking flight! Everyone was silent as Hunter turned to Matt. "Can you do that too?"

Matt's smile widened. "What? You thought Kane was the only one hiding his true talents?" Hardy whispered under his breath. Jeff flew around twice before coming to a perfect landing on the ground.

Chris threw his broom off to the side as his hands when up into the air in defeat. "I cannot deny a talent like that, Hardy, you're in"

Next was Johnny Nitro "Ok Nitro, show me what you got"

"Excuse me?"

Hunter looked puzzled; he stared at Nitro, noticing his new clothing and persona. "I said show me what you got Nitro"

"You see, that's the thing, I'm not Nitro anymore. The name is Morrison… John Morrison!"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Do I look like I give a damn as to what you changed your name to? Get your ass out there and show me what you can do!"

Morrison shrugged off Hunter's comment before taking the broom and flying about. He was fast, able to dodge quite well. When it was said and done, he made the team.

Hunter then noticed two figures approaching, he dreaded this. Lee walked before them; Dante and Damon came onto the field. "NO! NO NO NO NO!" Hunter yelled at her.

"Oh come on! They're board let them try out!" Lee protested.

"They aren't even students! Where the hell did they get dress robes?" he demanded of her.

"I'll explain later, but come on Hunter, let them try out!" Lee pleaded.

Hunter kept a firm stance; he said they couldn't have vampires on the team. Lee understood, yet the twins were hurt by his comments.

It would be hours later before the new team was created. CM Punk had made it on, Jeff Hardy, his brother Matt, Stevie Richards and Chris. However Hunter allowed Trish to come onto the team.

Stephoine however pulled Hunter off to the side. "Why Chris? He sucks!" she whispered. They had both seen Chris try to ride a boom before, and multitasking was not one of his better talents, Hunter already dreaded the idea of Chris trying to fly and catching the snatch at the same time.

"That's why Trish is on the team too, what was I suppose to tell him? I got to deal with him at night you know!"

Stephoine game a small chuckle. "That sounded so wrong"

"I know, not a word!"

Hunter assumed he picked a good team; after all he saw what they were able to do and matched them to their strengths. CM Punk and Morrison would be the perfect along with Stevie to get the small points. Matt and Jeff are now the new beaters. Hunter was the new goalkeeper, as Chris became the seeker for now. A list of back up players was made in case any one of them couldn't fulfill their duty to the team.

As the day passed, there had been a strange event occurring as of late, the lack of insults coming from Rando was one… since he seemed to have fallen off the face of the school! Batista and Ric were upset as well as nervous to see their leader had vanished.

Stephoine, Chris and Hunter talked of this on their way to Showgrid's cabin; well… they weren't greeted with open arms. He opened the door once they knocked; Showgrid began to verbally lash at them. "Where were you three for my class! I held it off until you arrived! And when you didn't… my class was over! What the hell is going on?" he demanded of the three.

"Oh well… it's just that… HUNTER… yeah… Hunter was going to tell you we decided to take a potions class instead" Chris lied.

A sneer came from Hunter to his friend. "All honesty, we don't have much of an interest for Mythical animals…" the moment the confession came out, did the door slam in their faces. "Well… this is going just great isn't it?"

Stephoine took her turn; she gently knocked on the door and explained to Showgrid that they needed to improve their marks to farther their studies. "We respect you as a teacher Showgrid, but we had to take the classes that we needed in order to get out dream jobs… you understand right?"

The door slowly opened a crack. "Fine, but I am still pissed off with you."

"I'll go with you to see your Scorpion friend…" Stephoine soon trailed off forgetting about the Scorpion was chased off.

"Nice of you but he's been in a very fowl mood, he vanished for some time, claiming something tried to set it on fire…"

"You don't say" Chris uttered under his breath. He recalled that event all too well. The left Showgrid to be yet promised they would drop by later to visit him and Khali.

Back at the school

Walking the halls with Steph, Chris and John, Hunter watched as Batista slammed student after student, questioning them about Rando. "Where is he? Have you seen him!" he demanded, when no answer came, he dropped them and went to the next person near by. However the moment his eyes came on Hunter and the gang. Batista's eyes became filled with Rage. "POTTER! CENA!" he yelled as he charged at them.

Hunter saw his eyes change to a demonic red as he drew closer, Ric tried to pull him off until someone large stepped before him. Batista stopped in his track, and stared at the figure in the eyes. Slowly, he backed away, hissing and growling. Ric was able to gain control of his friend and pulled him out of sight of the students.

"Whoa. That was close" John whispered, the figure turned. Hunter knew it was Darcodorf.

"Potter with me, everyone else, get lost" he ordered. They wasted no time in attempting to get lost, Hunter checked his watch it was too early for a class now… wasn't it? But he wasn't going to question Darcodorf about it, the last thing he knew he wanted to do was to piss him off.

They went up to his office; nothing was set up or arranged. Darcodorf was silent all the way to the room until he told Hunter to follow him. He was led to the odd looking cauldron, Hunter remembered that one all to well, the memories Taker kept just by spitting into the thing! "Please, don't tell me I have to stick my head in there!" he begged.

No reaction came from Darcodorf, instead he ventured to a shelf and pulled down a vial. "These are memories of those who may offer some assistance in defeating Vincemort. Look" The vial was poured into the cauldron. Hunter only had to gaze at the surface to see the memory, yet whose it was… was a mystery.

Hunter watched an older looking man approaching a run down house; he was threaded by a wand and a blade to leave. But he came to arrest those within the house. Odd trinkets were on their persons that stuck out. They wore old and tattered clothing, yet possessed golden jewelry, one wouldn't shut up about his heritage to the one they called Sycho Sid Scaleyarse. "Family members of Vincemort tormented a mortal woman. Since she became pregnant with Vincemort. Rumor has it his father was a player, took any woman any time, any place magical or not. Yet somehow he only had one bastard kid"

"Wow, you think there would be more… guess his old man shot off a lot of blanks huh?" smirked Hunter.

Darcodorf refused to creak a smile, but Hunter swore his lip was starting to curve into one. He continued on and watch, but something caught his eye. A ring that one of the crazed sorcerers he saw… the same ring he sees now on Darcodorf's hand… The memory ended with those in the run down house sentence to Madison Square. Vincemort's father was never seen or heard from again.

The image vanished before Hunter's eyes. "That's all for today" Darcodorf announced.

"What's with your hand?" Hunter questioned. He knew he shouldn't be asking about it, yet it bothered him greatly. Taker Darcodorf took hold on it, hiding it from view of Hunter. "It ain't you concern. Now, I do believe you have to make up a detention for Spark don't you?"

"Aw hell, I have to! Damn it," cursed the annoyed Potter. He rolled his eyes and decided to get it done and over with. But Hunter tried to make sense of the lesson. What was that vision about? How could it be of help to stop Vincemort? Hunter didn't care anymore, he just wanted to get this day over with, including swallowing his pride and take a make up day of detention for Eric Spark.

Before Hunter left, he asked Darcodorf one question. "Can I tell Steph and Chris of this?"

Darcodorf nodded his head as Hunter left, his brain was already hurting, what the hell was going on and how were these damn memories suppose to help him defeat Vincemort!?


	9. Chapter 9 Detention

Chapter 9- detention

By the next night, Hunter was sitting in detention. He wasn't alone. Lee sat across from him as she doodled in a different book with a non-enchanted pen. "What are you doing here?" he demanded of her.

Lee sighed aloud. "Well it started with MVP, he was mocking me, and Damon and Dante were no where in sight so I wrote a new creature his name is Sulphur. Really nice guy and all but MVP didn't know. Next thing I knew, he got… well…"

A very odd story, Hunter tried to make sense of it. "Got stuck? How the hell did he get stuck?"

"Well the proper term is frozen. Sulphur has the power of a Basilisk snake; you know the kind that can kill with a glance? Well he can kill will a look, but opted to just freeze him in his power ranger jammies." She said with a smile.

"You got so busted"

"Yeah, and my book has been taken away for a week! So no bringing things to life, I suppose I had it coming, I mean I have abused the privilege" she laughed

"Naw! Full out abuse is when you bring them to life for the pure hell of it and setting them rapid on the school! I mean sure those two guys get on people nerves… I swear Dante doesn't like me. Anyway, they are helpful aren't they?" he asked.

Lee nodded. "They defend me when I cannot defend myself. I never had that as a child. I had older siblings, yet… when they couldn't help me… I was an open target. I endured a lot, but it makes me stronger"

The two fell silent for a moment, Spark had given them nothing to do. "You think he expected us to creak under boredom?" Hunter asked of her.

"Wouldn't put it pass him, he took away my paper and pens when I walked in the room, it's torture for me not being able to write anything!"

Hunter laughed. "So where do these crazy ideas come from out of your head? I mean, some of it is just so messed up and twisted!"

Lee's shoulders shrugged to him. She couldn't say for certain. "Sometime from TV shows, I mean I saw this one awesome skit on a show called MAD TV and it had a guy in penguin P.Js …" she stopped the moment Professor Spark came into the room, he ordered for silence and not a word.

"You will be doing nothing but staring at the front of the room. Not a note written, not a whisper from either one of you! Got it!" he ordered. They both nodded their heads as Lee's other book and pens were taken away from her. They stared blankly at the front of the room; the minutes felt like hours… this was punishment! Everyone knows times flies when you doing something… Spark wanted to make this one feel everlasting.

Hunter's fingers drummed on the tabletop as Lee's fingernails clicked on the surface of her desk, both tried to fight boredom in some shape or form, yet hard to do when there was nothing to focus on or use as amusement. Lee looked to Hunter for but a moment, an idea seems to have struck him. He nudged his head to Lee aiming the idea towards Spark. She didn't understand at first until Hunter began to muster a deep stare at Spark… as if… as if in a staring contest!

Lee snickered and tried to follow his lead, yet snapped under pressure and fell to the ground laughing. Spark instantly shot his glare at her as Hunter gave himself the victory in the made up contest.

"What's so damn funny Miss. Lee?" Spark demanded of her.

She couldn't say, she kept laughing just thinking about it, not to mention it was her way of dealing with nervousness. Whenever Lee grew nervous, a large smile came over her and she would start laughing for no reason at all! 'Chalk another up to the weird board' Hunter thought to himself.

When the hour finally ended, the two left the room in silence. Lee kept smiling every so often as something came to mind that she found rather amusing. "What is it?" Hunter asked of her.

"I don't know. I just do this every so often, I think I just got an idea for a story!"

"God help us all!"

The two went their separate ways; the vampire characters greeted Lee as Hunter went back to the common room. He was about to enter it when he heard Mel and Kane. No one else was in there from what he could tell; they were speaking in different tongues!

Luckily for Potter, it was the one he knows… courtesy of Vincemort. "You cannot trust them with that! How can you?" Mel hissed.

Kane fell silent. "I have to tell them, and one other… she will be of use to us. You know who I speak of"

A low growl came from Mel. "Indeed, but why bring the youth into this? It is not her concern"

"It will be when he's gone!" came a fierce roar. Hunter backed away from the door, he had a feeling at any moment, and someone or something would come storming out of the room in a very fowl mood. He made it look like he was just coming up the stairs by running down them. The moment Hunter got half way to the dorm did Kane storm out in a huff.

Hunter went into the room, Mel looked just as angry yet sighed aloud. "You mortals go through issues?" she asked.

"Do we have issues? Hell yeah! Why?" playing dumb, Potter knew it was the best way to go.

She shook her head. "Kane is going to wish to speak with you… I don't trust humans, yet he seems you and your friends are to be informed… far be it from me to correct his wishes…" Mel gave chase to Kane, hoping to catch up with him. Venturing up to his room, Hunter was greeted with a rather pleasant surprise, crawling across the floor where, young little dragons.

"So you did it again huh? Man, maybe Chris was right about getting you fixed!"

Helmsley growled lowly to the idea, not liking the concept at all! It wasn't long before Chris and Stephoine returned. Hunter moved the dragons down the fireplace to keep the young ones warm. Steph already was telling the boys how cute they all were. Chris however noticed an odd one of the bunch, he was smaller and not to mention… black.

"How come only one of them had black scales?" he asked aloud.

As soon as it was mentioned, did Kane come back into the room, he saw the three of them and sighed aloud. "I need to talk to the three of you… alone… someplace private." He said.

There was a tone Hunter never heard in his voice before, it almost sounded desperate! "Kane, what's wrong? What's going on?" Stephoine asked.

"Just do as I say and meet me here" he placed a paper in their hands. "You better be there by the time I arranged. Don't make me come find you!" he warned.

He stormed out of the room in a quick hurry. Hunter was getting concerned. First Darcodorf was acting weird and now his own brother! This wasn't good, and he knew it was about to get worst.


	10. Chapter 10 Pillaging coward

Chapter 10- Pillaging coward.

It was the next morning, the students had a field trip to the square in order to gather some supplies or just hang out. Hunter and friends decided to just relax at the local pub for some drinks. Before leaving though. Trish caught up with the group and handed Hunter a scroll. His next lesson with Darcodorf would be later on tonight. "I don't understand why he doesn't send a dragon for these things" Trish sighed aloud.

"Because his brother doesn't appreciate being used as such," He thought to himself.

A relaxing day was what Hunter needed; just time to collect his thoughts and charge his batteries. But it was not meant to be. The moment did they step foot into the establishment, Hunter noticed someone oddly familiar. He was at Shawn's house, never spoke a word and for a moment he even forgot the guy's name. "Isn't that…"

"Yeah, that thief guy…" the name totally slipped Chris' mind. But Hunter didn't care about the name, he just knew this guy dressed nearly as dark as Darcodorf. His face was covered most of the time as he examined his box of trinkets.

"HEY!" Hunter called out to him, the more he got closer and closer did he realize what was really in the box. Hunter recognized quite a few of Shawn's old items back from the house. Rage filled him as he shoved the shadowy creature to the ground. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Hunter roared. "YOU TAKE WHAT BELONGS TO SHAWN!"

"Why would you care?" the coward asked.

"Oh you are asking for it asshole!" Hunter pulled out his wand and was prepared to curse the thief to death. But a powerful hand grabbed onto Hunter's wrist, he turned to see Thorn had appeared out of the shadows.

"Settle yourself, the last thing we need is someone in jail" Thorn whispered to him. "Trust me, there are those there that would eat you alive!"

"You're not the type to sugar coat huh?" Hunter asked of him, completely losing focus of the dark creature. The thief vanished before anything else could be said, taking along the possessions of Shawn.

"You need a good drink in you, come on, round over here!" Chris called to the bar keep. The bartender nodded and turned to Kevin Thorn.

"Another O negative?" he asked.

"No thank you, I must be off. I need to find more recruits." There was venom in his voice, telling the three friends his tactics were not working at all.

Stephoine approached Thorn and whispered to him, a rather amazed look came over the vampire as he nodded and left in an instant.

"What you tell him?" Chris demanded.

"Just a tidbit" she grinned. They ordered round after round of drinks, Hunter didn't feel any better. "It's a good thing this is only root beer" Stephoine spoke aloud the moment they ordered their seventh round of drinks.

"I'm rooted out" Chris sighed unable to drink anymore.

"Well, we wasted the day… what now?" Hunter questioned.

"Go back to the school and waste more?" said Chris.

"Works for me"

The three of them were starting to leave, when a cold chill went down Hunter's spine. He turned to see some of the girls that had also come to the pub. Cherry and her friend Michelle sat at one of the tables, yet soon followed them out. It was raining sleet, but not even that could drown out what happened next.

"LET GO" Cherry screamed. Hunter and friend turned to see Cherry and her friend Michelle fighting over a box, what was inside was unknown until it catapulted into the air. A piercing scream ensued. At first all eyes turned to Melina and John Morrison who just came out of a shop.

"What?!" Melina demanded.

"Nope, not her" Chris sighed.

Cherry managed to grab the package only to be sent flying into the air! Running as fast as they could. Hunter, Chris and Stephoine tried to figure out what could be done to catch her.

Chris just rolled his eyes as he stood there at first looking not amused. "Why aren't you doing anything!" Stephoine demanded.

Counting down from three, Chris stick out his arm and began to fall backwards, by sure luck. Cherry landed safely on him."Wow, I didn't see that coming" Hunter smirked.

Chris got Cherry off of him as he tried to catch his breath. "With a track record like mine… you come to expect it"

With his amused rescue done. Hunter ran to the school in hopes of getting help. Luckily he found Showgrid and told him what happened. Without hesitation, the giant of a man rushed Cherry back to the school in a hurry. "Wow, I never seen him run that fast" Hunter laughed.

"My your mood just flip flopped. Come on, let's see what was in the box!" said Stephoine.

The group gathered around the box and saw it was an odd necklace. Michelle came to the group as Stephoine questioned her as to what happened.

"Well, it stated when we first walked into the pub, she went to the bathroom then came out with a box, saying it has to go to someone in Ringwarts, she never said who though" she explained.

Smelling a rat, Hunter suspected it was Rando. He took the necklace back with him to the school as his friends questioned his reason. "Why Rando?"

"Who else would have the ball to go into a woman's bathroom?" he asked.

"Well. We saw Kane do it…"

"Kane was different Chris, he had a reason… no matter how disturbing that reason was… for being in there"

Stephoine remained quiet. Hunter tucked the necklace into his pocket and figured it would be best brought to professor Linda Lindala.

He approached her alone inside her classroom and set the necklace before her. "I'm flattered Potter, but I doubt that will boost your marks" she said.

"It's what Cherry had before she passed out. I think it's cursed or something. I got a hunch it's Rando's," he explained.

His theory was quickly dismissed. "He's been in detention with me all day today. It cannot be his doing if that's what you are assuming."

"Son of a bitch" Hunter cursed under his breath; he though for certain he had Rando, yet his alibi was verified. Professor Lindala called for the necklace to be taken to Professor Spark, Hunter offered to take it, and however she ordered the groundskeeper to do so. With that defeat handed to him. Potter ventured back to the common room.

He was given quite a surprise the moment he entered, the once baby dragons were now flying all about the room! Mel sat in the middle of it as they tore into furniture and played in the lit fireplace. She gave a comforting sigh. "They grow so fast" she said.

Stephoine and Chris had their back to the wall; they stared at Hunter silently demanding he do something about the dragons. But what was there to do! "Uh Mel, how long have you been letting them chew up the room for?" Hunter asked.

She pondered the idea, trying to figure out when they began their mischievous behavior. "About two hours ago, they just started teething," she explained.

Kane was next to walk into the room along with the Hardys. They froze as they saw fluffs of stuffing from the pillows and couches float carelessly in the air. Matt and Jeff instantly turned around to leave as Kane only gave a wicked smile. "You call this a mess. You guys aren't trying! Really RIP UP that furniture!"

"STOP ENCOURAGING THEM!" Stephoine screamed. "They are more violent than the last clutch"

"I know! Isn't it great!" Kane grinned, his eyes looked to Mel. "Brings back many childhood memories huh? Oh I got so many squirrels…"

"Hello! Room being utterly destroyed here!" Chris screamed aloud.

"Mortals" Kane sneered, he let loose a loud wolf whistle with his fingers. The dragons froze instantly. "Come on, I know where there's plenty of things to destroy… and they have value!" Kane called to them. He and Mel left with a parade of dragons behind them.

"Where he hell is he taking them?" Chris asked.

"I don't really care right now Chris. I got to talk to you and Steph about what I learned from Darcodorf" They ventured up to Hunter's room, there Fozzy and Helmsley slept on their beds. "Some parents they are" Hunter smirked before he turned to his friends.

"Well?" Stephoine asked.

Hunter told them about what his first lesson was, not that there was much too it, yet how it was suppose to help him stumped his mind. "I don't know what to make of it. How the hell was it going to help me? So he was a bastard, everyone knew that!"

"Wow… you know history isn't my specialty right?" questioned Chris.

"We'll figure something out," announced Stephoine.

Looking to his watch, Hunter realized he had to go. His next lesson with Darcodorf was going to start in another half hour.

Leaving his friends, Hunter ventured down through the halls, he heard those of Scaleyarse yelling and screaming aloud. "WHOSE DRAGONS ARE THESE?" came the voice of a very angry Ric Flair.

"HELL IF I KNOW, HOW THE HELL THEY GET IN HERE!" screamed back Ken Kennedy.

Hunter snickered all the way to Darcodorf's office.


	11. Chapter 11 More history

Chapter 11- More history

"You did good Potter, Cherry is in the hospital wing, she's going to be fine, luckily she landed on something soft" Darcodorf told him the moment Hunter stepped into the room.

"She landed on Chris," he explained.

"Close enough to something soft. Come on, next lesson is now" He lured Potter over to the cauldron once more; an urn was pulled down this time for the memory. "This is one of mine" Darcodorf explained. He poured what appeared to be ashes into the pot before grabbing the back of Hunter's head and forcing it into the cauldron.

This time, Hunter stood in the memory along side Darcodorf. They were in an orphanage. "Aw… sick… that's was filled with your spit memories!" Hunter said in utter disgust.

"Shut your hole and watch!" Darcodorf ordered.

The stood at the far end of the room, waiting. The place was old and run down; yet the moment arrived. Darcodorf… a younger looking one at that stepped through the door of the building, his eyes slowly took in the surroundings before he took notice of the secretary. "You were a carrot top! Man, what the hell is with the hair? You get a perm or what!"

Taker gave him a firm slap in the back of the head. "You ain't here to mock my looks, pay attention smartass!"

Hunter focused back on the memory… it would distract him the rather harsh blow Darcodorf gave him. "I'm here to speak with Shane… Shane Questionable" he said.

The woman looked rather stunned. "Oh… are you sure? I mean that boy is trouble. He kidnapped a lot of kids' pets and God knows what happened to those poor things. He recently left two kids in a cave at the beach, they were never the same when we found them again." She explained.

"I'm sure. Shane Questionable please, and we need to speak in private"

She fulfilled his request; she supplied them with a room to speak in private. Shane however wasn't impressed with the dark stranger before him. Hunter and Darcodorf found themselves in the same room as his younger self and a young Vincemort.

"And just who the hell do you think you are?" Shane demanded.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I came to offer you an invitation… you are to come to Ringwarts School of sorcerery to learn about your gifts and talents."

"Talents? Gifts? Ringwarts? Prove it, prove to me you are from there!" Shane demanded.

Darcodorf's eyes when white, the room cased in shadows as a purple fire formed in the palm of the young Darcodorf's hands. "Next time, this fire will be on your ass!" he warned.

His eyes returned, the room lit up with light once more. A memorized Shane Questionable gasped in shock, yet was soon smiling with utter delight. "It's true… What the hell took you so damn long!"

"Wow… talk about arrogant" Hunter uttered his breath.

"Shut up!" Darcodorf ordered him.

"You weren't ready Shane. But now you are. A teacher will accompany you to gather your school supplies. However… you are only permitted to come… once you returned everything you took from the other kids"

"Wait… how did you know… forget it. Never mind, fine. I will return the junk. But I want to go alone to get my supplies"

"You ain't going alone boy! You don't even know where to go! So quite being a little smartass before you got no ass to speak of!"

Shane's arm crossed, he gave in for the most part. "I want to change my name though… I want it to be something more important… more powerful. Shane is too ordinary"

"You ain't some sort of rap star that can do that. Get your head straight first before you set foot in my school. Got it boy…" the memory faded.

Hunter fell back in shock as he tried to get over the fact that once more, he found his head in a vat of memory spit. It took a while for him to get over it, much to the annoyance of Darcodorf. "You done?" he demanded of Hunter.

"Yeah… yeah I am…"

"Good, that's all I got to show you for now. One more thing Potter, normally it's not until next year you learn of teleportation… I have made an acceptation. You, Princess and the blond will take part in the class." It was great news to hear; yet his focus was elsewhere. Hunter stared at Darcodorf's hand… the ring… it was gone! Yet… his hand still remained that as it was… Black as night, his talons were showing as his flesh was turning to scales.

Taking his leave, Hunter though over the memory once more… not before shuttering again to the vat of memory spit he was just in. Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out a paper… the note Kane gave him. He had asked him and the others to meet in the bell tower at midnight. What was it concerning… he wasn't sure. However for Kane to ask such a favor, it had to be huge.

When returning to the dorm room, Hunter saw the furniture had been replaced and the mess was cleaned up. Yet still no sign of the destructive critters. He didn't mind though; if they were out destroying things that weren't his, Hunter didn't mind. However he quickly found his friends and updated them as to what he learned from his lesson.

Chris and Stephoine were shocked. Stunned to utter silence as to what they just learned. "Are you serious?" they demanded.

"I saw it with my own eyes"

"Wow… I would have never believed it… Darcodorf a carrot top!"

"And his hair was fluffed out!?" Stephoine questioned.

"Damn right, but that's beside the point. I learned that Vincemort has had just as hard of a life as I had… the only acceptation was… he gave this life to me… he's the one that took out my parents…"

"Yeah, sucks ass huh?" said Chris. He took notice of what was in Hunter's hand. "What paper is that?"

"It's from Kane, we need to meet him in the bell tower at midnight, sounds urgent"

"A note from him usually is!" said Stephoine. "We should make a plan to get there, even though we are older, we are not to be out of bed still after dark"

Hunter agreed; they mad a plan as to how to get there. Luckily for them, they never had to use it when the time came. The young dragons were wreaking havoc in the kitchen, pestering the house elves of the school. They easily walked by the teachers who tried to regain control over the situation. "That was a waste of a kick ass plan," sighed Chris.

Climbing up the stairs. Hunter, Stephoine and Chris were greeted with quite a surprise. Kane had another person there with him, along side Mel. He talked to them in utmost secret. Once he turned though, the three gasped. It was that freaky Lee kid once more! "You're everywhere now a days!" Hunter spoke aloud.

"Well sorry! I didn't ask to be a part of this… but I understand why I am needed" Lee snapped back.

Kane looked to the three with a stern look. "What I am about to say, does not leave this bell tower! Understood?" he growled to them.

All heads nodded yes. "Wait, what if someone finds us?" Stephoine asked.

"Not to worry, Lee has Damon on lookout" Mel explained. Just then, Damon stuck his head into the bell tower through a window.

"Does that Lindsey Lohan girl concern us? She just got arrested again," he questioned.

"No Damon! Just keep listening for teachers or students" Lee sighed aloud. He left once more much to her annoyance. "Sorry, he loses focus at times"

"Wow… he breaks pointless celebrity news faster than CNN!" Smirked Chris.

Stephoine shoved him hard in the arm. "You were saying Kane?"

He pondered his words for a moment, almost having second thoughts to this meeting already. But he had come too far now. "I want you to know the truth about Darcodorf… my older brother"

Stephoine and Chris' jaw dropped. "YOUR BROTHER!" they demanded. Their attention turned to Hunter, Stephoine was angry that he wasn't as stunned as they were. "Aren't you shocked?" she demanded of him.

Hunter faked the reaction, by gasping and saying. "It just took a while for it to hit me"

"YOU KNEW! YOU ASSCLOWN!" Stephoine hissed.

"I was told to keep it secret by Darcodorf! What the hell would you expect me to do! He knows when someone calls him a Darcodork and gets all pissed off!"

"SHUT IT!" Kane roared. Every mouth closed tight, Lee when white in the face by Kane's tone. He moved on with the story. "He's my brother… he's my cursed brother," he explained.

The room was silent. "Cursed?" Hunter asked.

"Every bloodline has a cursed one, they are the black dragons. Darcodorf… no matter how powerful he is couldn't change that about himself" Mel explained.

"They are shunned by dragons everywhere, shunned by all but their own kin… My family never saw him as such a burden… but his recent actions have forced my hand to reveal this about him to you. I worry I am losing him" Kane fell silent as he looked away for a moment. He smiled just for a second before forced laugh escaped him. "I thought he was going soft… turning into one of you… but it's the opposite… he's not turning into one of you… it's his true form"

"He's turning into a black dragon," whispered Stephoine.

"What's the big deal though, you can change to and from your human for to dragon form Kane. What's the issue?" Hunter demanded.

"The issue is that something occurred, when he changes into a dragon this time, there's no going back!"

"Why tell us Kane?" Stephoine questioned.

"Because, I figured you would snoop sooner or later. You would know… I just saved you countless hours. But I had to tell you… it will be clear soon enough"

Hunter's attention turned to Lee. "Why the hell is she in the loop on this?"

Kane turned to the frightened girl. He gave a smile. "Because, she's going to be needed later on. It's best she know now to make it all the more… believable" there was a tone again… Kane plotted something, and to bring a girl like Lee into it… it could only mean trouble in Hunter's eyes. 


	12. Chapter 12 Boosting one’s Ego

Chapter 12- Boosting one's Ego.

It was a long, tiresome Sunday morning. Hunter was up at the crack of Dawn with Chris trying to get him ready for the game that is coming up against Scaleyarse, it was harder than expected. Matt and Jeff Hardy came out to watch as Hunter stared skyward. "How long as he been up there?" Matt asked.

Hunter checked is watch. "Well over an hour. Who knew he would develop a fear of heights at the last moment?"

Chris was clenching onto the broomstick for dear life, refusing to let go or attempt to come down. "I'm fine! Really! Just give me a moment!" he would call.

"He's been saying that every five minutes" Sighed Jeff. "Want me to just go up and get him?"

"Would you mind?" Hunter asked of the young Hardy. Jeff got off his seat, bowed and took to the sky and tried to talk Chris down. "You never did tell me as to how you and Jeff could fly"

Matt grinned to Hunter. "Well, it was a talent we got from our mom. We've been flying since before we could walk… it was a living hell for our dad trying to catch us as tots" he laughed. "Those were the good ol' days"

"Yeah, but still, how the hell do you two fly?"

Matt pulled out an odd pendent from his shirt. "It never leaves us. It's our symbol, but dad told us our mom said 'you are meant to fly' when we were younger, it may have been a spell she casted on us, allowing both Jeff and I to take flight. Sweet huh?"

"Actually that is kinda cool…"

Hunter's voice trailed off the moment Jeff floated down with Chris still clenched onto the broomstick. "Thanks, but I was planning on making my way down"

"Whatever" Jeff sighed before walking off. Matt excused himself as well leaving Hunter and Chris alone.

Chris got off of the broomstick and smiled. "Well… I think that went quite well!"

"Chris… don't take this the wrong way… but you suck!" Hunter said bluntly.

"I know… but how the hell can I fly and do all that stuff at the same time… I mean… I am not scared of heights, but… having to try and catch something while that high… it freaks the hell out of me."

"I know, I know…" Hunter sighed; he had to think of a way to get Chris to focus.

His plan stuck him at dinnertime; he just needed a glass vial and some trickery… in which he always had plenty of. Chris sat down to dinner as Hunter gave him a drink, he purposely had in his right hand the glass vial, just enough to be in plain sight and also hidden just as well to assume he was trying to hide something. Stephoine's eyes widened as her mouth dropped. "What's with you Steph? Trying to catch flies?" Chris asked of her. He then stares at his drink. "This tastes a little funny. You sure it's Pepsi?" he asked Hunter.

"Sure I'm sure! What? You think I take a piss in it or something?"

"NO! If you did I would put the hurt on you" Chris laughed back as he drank the rest of his beverage. Hunter could tell he would be getting an earful from Stephoine later, she was holding it in. After all if there was one thing he knew about women was no matter what the situation, they will never forget your wrong doings and they could hold it forever. He hoped she would get it done and over with later tonight.

When the meal ended. Chris took Hunter off to the side. "You spiked my drink didn't you? With that lucky potion!"

"What? ME! Would I do such a thing? Is it even possible for me to try and trick my best friend in the whole world?" Hunter questioned with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Chris gave him a look. He wasn't buying it. But for the time being, he would just assume Hunter did spike his drink. It wasn't long before Stephoine came up from behind Hunter, grabbing him tightly by the ear and dragging him off down the hall. "Ow, ow, ow, Steph… this hurts… Ow" he kept muttering until she took him into an empty room. She threw him in before she confronted Hunter on his recent action… it wasn't going to be easy… she picked a broom closet.

"A little too cozy no?" Hunter smirked.

"Shut up! Why the hell did you spike his drink! I know you did! What are you trying to pull here?" she demanded.

"Pull? I am not pulling anything. I still got the potion up stairs in my dresser… well… it's actually under the bed. But still I didn't give him anything! I switched the Pepsi with Coke-a-Cola so it would taste different and assume I put something in his drink"

"Do you think I am dumb enough to fall for that?" she snapped back.

"Stephoine, I swear to you… I … didn't… spike… his… drink," he said slowly and in the most honest voice he had.

She believed him… for now. The moment they opened the door, she stormed out as she fixed her hair. Stephoine went one way. Hunter stood there in utmost confusion as all the guys were giving him congratulatory looks. "Nothing happened!" he announced.

The next day…

The game was afoot, new rules had just been implemented, instead of teams of six; it was now teams of eight. Hunter lucked out when he realized he kept a backup squad. Called to the front lines were Brian Kendrick and Paul London. The two were nervous yet excited. "I was also just told you don't have to be riding a broom stick… or in my case a sledgehammer to play the game… anyone here can fly on their own besides the Hardy's?" he asked.

London and Kendrick's hands went up. "Nice," grinned Matt Hardy.

"Ok, you all know the game plan. Beat Scaleyarse, and I'm not sure what else Kane did to get you guys pumped for the game…"

"Usually he threaded us" chimed in Stevie Richards. "That usually worked…"

"Oh… uh…" Hunter thought over the idea. "If any of you fail tonight… I will unleash a hell in which you have never seen!" the group looked rather stunned.

"What can you do?" questioned a cocky John Morrison.

"You know those baby dragons reeking havoc? I will let them loose in your room as you sleep, and make sure all you fancy clothing is left in their wake!"

"That's a good threat…" Morrison whispered.

Starting off the game was Hunter, Chris, CM Punk, John Morrison, Matt and Jeff Hardy and the newly added Kendrick and London.

They made it out onto the field, Hunter took off first followed by Chris… he lucked out today, and Chris seemed to be beaming with confidence. Hunter's trick was working so far.

Their attention turned as Scaleyarse made their way out. Led by Rando, he was followed on by Batista, Ric, Ken Kennedy, MVP, two new guys by the names of Deuce and Domino, and lastly Elijah Burke. Hunter noticed out of all of them, the only one able to fly solo without and assistance was Batista.

"Aw hell" cursed Matt Hardy.

The game was set afoot; much to Hunter's shock Batista came right at him! "DAMN!" Hunter yelled as he just avoided the attack. The game was clear now. Dave was out to take down the good members of the team, leading the way for an easy victory for Scaleyarse. The choice was made… Batista had to be taken out. The problem with that were his teammates. Kane was the biggest guy before, he was able to take out anyone in his wake… but now… he has high flyers, the only one strong enough… was him… "Of course and I had to be the one on the sledgehammer" he growled lowly.

He had to act fast; Batista was already trying to take out the flyers. Matt and Jeff had developed tactics to avoid being pummeled. However it was Kendrick and London he was worried about. Before Hunter could take the proper steps, he watched CM Punk do something bold. He appeared to be surfing on his stick before he launched himself at Batista. His attempt was to knock the big man down… but Dave caught on. He snatched Punk in mid air before attempting to slam him full force to the ground below. Hunter immediately intervened. He flew down as fast as he could; he leaped off the sledgehammer yet caught the handle in time to catch Dave by surprise. The back handle was jabbed into the animal's back. Knocking him out cold. Punk managed to get free as Matt caught him before he hit the ground.

"THAT'S A FOWL!" Rando screamed.

"Part of the game, deal with it!" Professor Victory snapped back. Hunter was so focused on Dave; he didn't pay any attention to the game. Much to his surprise, Chris was doing great! He blocked every attempted goal and passed it along to Kendrick and London, they flew so fast no one could catch them or stop their goals.

"Wow… a little lie goes along way!" Hunter laughed. Just as the golden Snatch flew pass his face, he quickly gained on it. Before he snatched it out of the air. Griffengree wins once more against their rivals. Much to Hunter's pleasure, he realized he has made the best team ever!

By the time it came to celebrating the victory. Chris had the girls eating out of his hand. Stephoine was upset since he wouldn't listen to her let alone allow her to talk to him. She stormed out of the room upset and nearly in tears. Hunter rolled his eyes. "Oh God, here we go again!"


	13. Chapter 13 Christmas Chaos

Chapter 13- Christmas Chaos

Once again, Christmas was coming and things were not getting any better. Hunter had searched his book for Christmas cheer to use on Stephoine and Chris, but none was to be found. His marks have gone up greatly in the class ever since he used the old book with written notes, but he much rather flunk it than trying to get his friends speaking to one another again. Recently, they were all invited to Piper's Pit… it was a Christmas party. Hunter tried to think of whom he could go with; no doubt Stephoine was trying to think of possible dates. He wondered about alone in the common room, not noticing he wasn't the only one there. He jumped at the sight of her. "How long have you been in this room!" it was that creepy kid Lee once more.

She looked at her watch. "A few hours. Why?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes, not really wanting to deal with the kid right now. But he couldn't help but notice, what was around her… Helmsley's clutch, they were calm and very content looking. "What the hell did you do? Drug them!"

"No, I learned something about my pen. I can make non-living things real, since it's not alive; they stay out of the book. So I wrote of the greatest chew toy for dragons. Ever since then… they all seem quite content and happy" she explained.

"You're f--king weird" Hunter said under his breath. "But tell me… can you write about people… already alive?" he asked.

"That's the limitation, I can't. If they already exist, I cannot write anything about that person to change them. Sorry" she said… although she didn't really sound sorry about it. However he noticed as to how much of a shine she's taken to the black dragon that slept on her lap… not to mention he noticed an odd bag at her side.

"What the hell is that?" he demanded.

Lee grinned as she opened up the bag, inside was money, countless amounts! "I rented out Dante to that Thorn guy, in return he gave me new books and enchanted pens and some money. Apparently, he's doing quite well recruiting. Dante feeds on any vampires who won't fight for the cause" she whispered with an evil smile.

"God, stay away from Kane. You that that evil look!"

"No, I can never get that evil" she laughed.

Hunter left quickly, that 'girl' was getting stranger by the day! "How the hell she end up here?" he muttered. He decided to head to the main hall, Stephoine was there and greeted him. "Hey Steph, what's going on?" he asked.

"Well I was looking for you. I have to warn you some of the girls are planning on slipping you enchanted chocolates. Jillian Hall is one so you would get a crush on her" she whispered.

"I don't think I need to worry about that"

"Why not?"

"Simple, if I taste one of her chocolates and she starts singing I'll snap back to my senses in no time!"

Stephoine only rolled her eyes. "Chris isn't talking to me still… it's gotten worst since I announced who I was going with to Piper's party" she explained.

"Whose the lucky bastard?"

"Cena"

Hunter's eyes widened as his mouth dropped. "You're going with JOHN! Damn"

"Well, Chris is going with one of the new girls… what's her face…" she tried to put a name to the face, her fingers snapped until she got the name. "Michelle!"

"Wow, son of a bitch."

"How about you?" she asked.

Hunter didn't want to confess yet, but he didn't have a date… again. "It's a surprise," he said aloud, sounding as if he did have a date.

"Well, if all else fails Hunter, have that Lee kid write you one up" Stephoine smiled. He didn't share the humor of the joke, it would have been the absolute last resort should he get that desperate for a date.

Once Stephoine left, he happened to have ran into Kelly Kelly.

"Oh, Hello Hunter" she said.

"Kelly, you get invited to Piper's party?" he asked. Her head shook no. "Wanna go with me? You know… as friends?" he asked.

"O.K" she said and skipped away.

"Wow… that was easy!"

Later that week.

The party was in full swing. Piper's Pit seems to be a success, students were having a good time and some had gone as far as saying Professor Piper was the best potions teacher. But that was debatable among those who attended Scaleyarse. Hunter and Kelly hung out as they watched the evil glared get exchanged by Chris and Stephoine. "Are they fighting?" Kelly asked. "Because I am getting chills from Stephoine's stare"

"You could say that" Hunter sighed. "I don't know about you Kelly, but I am the glue that keeps that group together you know. Everything gets dumped on poor me… Hunter Potter"

"So you think" Kelly smiled. "Just because it seems that it's your responsibility to get your friends talking to one another, doesn't mean you interfere. Stephoine is a proud woman. Chris is a typical man, so you wouldn't understand"

"I have no idea as to what just came out of your mouth"

Looking about the room, Hunter saw Kane and Mel were even at this thing. Yet they were more on look out than anything else. But the icing on the cake came with the groundskeeper came in, dragging Rando by the ear! Hunter could hear the conversation between Piper and the keeper. "He was trying to sneak in" he said.

"Ah, so Mr. Showoff wasn't invited" Hunter laughed to himself.

"It's ok, he can stay. He's Rando Malcoy! Yeah, he can stay" Piper said, he was more interested as to the kids name than the fact there are people trying to crash his party. However Rando wasn't going to get off that easily. Professor Spark took hold of the young Malcoy's shoulder and said he had to speak with him alone.

"Spying time" Hunter whispered.

He excused himself from Kelly and pulled out the robe from his pocket. Hunter learned the great wonders of cargo pants. He spilled on the robe and followed them into one of the empty classrooms.

Hunter took a seat near by and listened in. "What the hell are you thinking Rando! You have to be more careful you know that!" Spark yelled.

"I never asked you for your help! Who the hell do you think you are anyway! I am Rando Malcoy! I know what I have to do, but the question is Spark… do you?" he snapped back.

"I've been covering your ass all school year thus far Rando! So stop slipping up or else!"

Rando sneered to Professor Spark before storming out of the room in anger. Spark was quick to follow. Hunter knew this wasn't good. If Spark is suppose be on the side of Darcodorf, then what the hell is he doing helping Rando?


	14. Chapter 14 Christmas with the Jericsley

Chapter 14- Christmas with the Jericsley

Once more, Hunter was invited to Chris' house for Christmas. Not wanting to insult the Jericsley family, he accepted. Once he got there, the place was more abuzz than normal. Jason and Adam. AKA Christian and Edge, where wearing suits of all things. "What the hell happened to you two!" Hunter demanded.

"Business is booming! You would not believe how much puke fudge we sold this year alone!" Adam explained with a sense of pride. Only he could be proud of the puke fudge.

"Not to mention we got orders for all over the world! We could set up a shop anywhere and everywhere! But I wonder… why limit to sorcerers and sorcereress?" questioned Jason.

"Because, if you sold it outside of those knowing of it's magical content, I will go medieval on all your asses!" came Mr. Jericsley from the kitchen.

"Damn, he's good," sighed Jason.

"Still" said Adam.

"So, you don't miss school at all?" Hunter questioned.

"It's a double edge sword, I mean after all. There are so many first years to test it out on, as well as those who had yet to prank… like Kane… but that would be the last prank we would ever pull," explained Jason.

"Yeah… he already threaten that if we tried anything and I quote. 'I will kick your teeth so far in, you will be brushing your teeth through your ass' so we didn't risk it"

"BUT!" chimed in Jason. "We did make theses" he put an odd tooth brush in Hunter's hand… it looks more like a baby bottle scrubber just with tooth brush bristles.

"What the hell is it?"

"Incase one's teeth does get kicked so far down they have to brush through the ass! We call it the Ass brush" Adam grinned.

Hunter placed the brush off to the side; he wasn't going to bother to ask how many of those they sold. Excusing himself from the twins, he went to look for Chris. He happened to be in his room looking over some notes from school.

"You're brothers have very twisted minds. But I've seen much more twisted"

"You and me both. So what brings you up here Hunter?"

"Well, first off, I think you and Steph need to talk things out. Second. I over heard Spark talking to Rando. Telling him to watch his ass and what not… I think Spark is helping him"

"Did you forget already? Spark is with the Ministry! He's probably getting into Rando's head to find out what you know whom is doing."

"It didn't sound like spying to me Chris, that's all I can say"

"POTTER, SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" called out Mr. Jericsley.

Rushing down the stairs to see, Hunter's smile widened when he saw Professor Nash at the door. "You ol' Bastard! How have you been?" Nash asked of him.

Hunter took a seat, as did everyone else to catch up as to what Nash learned. "I'm been stationed with the few werewolves that volunteered to join the cause as it may seem. There are fewer than before since Big Daddy V joined Vincemort"

"Who the hell is Big Daddy V?" Chris asked.

"He's gone by many names, recently Viscera. Yet he's the most powerful werewolf… he's the one that bit me" he explained. "He's been recruited and quite frankly the others got scared, so they went either into hiding, or joined his side."

"Damn" whispered Hunter.

"On the brighter side. Kevin has vampires lined around the block! He must have made a very compelling argument, not to mention that weird one that has been helping him" Kevin Nash trailed off. "I've never seen a creature like him."

"Is his name Dante?" Chris questioned.

Nash's eyes widened. "How the hell do you know that!"

"We've met him… you don't wanna know where he came from," Hunter explained.

"Either way, he's been a great help and said he could always bring more to help. We need more guy like him, well… we need anyone right now"

"Well since it's late, you want to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Jericsley questioned.

"Thank you but no thanks. I got to get going and keep an eye on things" Kevin Nash smiled to everyone before he took his leave. Yet this Christmas was just starting to get interesting.

On Christmas morning, they were given an odd surprise. Mrs. Jericsley was cooking dinner when she saw her son Shannon Moore Jericsley coming towards the house, at first she was so happy tears came from her eyes. The family gathered and opened the door to welcome him in, however there stood a man next to him… One Hunter and the others haven't seen before.

Mr. Jericsley stood before the family protectively. "Whose your friend?" he asked Shannon.

"My new boss. Mr. Snark"

"Mr. Snark? The new head of the corporation if I am not mistaken" Chris whispered to Hunter.

The odd man kept staring at Hunter, smug about his position yet something else also. Hunter couldn't figure it out… not yet just. "May I speak with Mr. Potter alone… if you don't mind Benoit" questioned Snark.

Mr. Jericsley turned to Hunter who only gave a nod to him. "If Potter wants to… one thing though. Only my friends call me that!" Mr. Jericsley growled defensively.

Hunter walked outside with Mr. Snark who kept smiling. "Your creeping me out"

"Mr. Potter, do you know why I am here?" he asked.

"Something tells me you're going to let me know either way, so what the hell. Humor me and give me the life story" Hunter smirked.

Mr. Snark looked to him, then out at the open world. "I think it would be the wises course of action that you announce you are working with the corporation hand in hand in the battle against Vincemort"

That was a shocker. At first Hunter didn't know what to make of it. "Why would I do that?"

"So the people can rest assure that Hunter Potter is working to keep them safe, after all. You are the chosen one, the king of kings as it where. I know what's best"

"Ok, first off, you've been doing this job how long? Second, what the hell makes you think I am going to listen to you? I don't like the way you are advertising me to be everything that has been written. I am not going to pull lies out of my ass to make you look good. I only brag when I know I am that damn good. You have no idea as to what the hell is going on!"

"I know well enough!" Snark snapped back. He was a young man, almost younger than Hunter. He stood proudly as he puffed out his chest. A frail looking frame though, no doubt he has never battled anyone before let alone knows what the hell he's dealing with. "Potter, if you don't do as I say. People will assume you're Darcodorf's boy"

The words sunk in for a moment, at first Hunter appeared concerned, worried even. But a smile came over his face. "They can call me what they want, the thing is. Darcodorf knows more as to what's going on than you, I rather trust that bastard with my life than some smart ass kid!"

Mr. Snark took Hunter's words hard. He stared at Hunter angrily. "I will give you one… last chance. Do as I say, I know what's best for you. I've been watching you, and let's work together on this…"

Hunter stood defiant. "Blow it out your ass"

With that said, Mr. Snark left in a huff. Shannon followed soon after, Hunter returned to the Jericsley family. "What did he ask?" questioned Jason.

"He wanted me to be the corporation cabana boy, advertising that I am working with them… he has a plan as to how to go about it. But he's just a kid for God's sake! I am not going to listen to a kid when I know there are people who actually know what the hell we are really doing!"

"Good boy Hunter" Mr. Jericsley announced. "I'm starved, let's eat!"


	15. Chapter 15 Loyalty and shadowed thoughts

Chapter 15- Loyalty and shadowed thoughts

By the time the New Year had rung in. Hunter was alone talking to Steph, she had been at least able to talk to Chris once and a while. But nothing has really cemented over the old wounds. Stephoine caught Hunter in the hall to give him a note. His next lesson with Darcodorf was for tonight. "Thanks Steph… I got to tell you about what I heard a few weeks back"

He gave her the full details between Rando and Eric Spark; Stephoine didn't know what to make of it. "We can't trust too many people right now… by the way, why the hell does Darcodorf call me Princess?" she demanded.

It brought a shrug to Hunter's shoulders, at least she wasn't being called the half bloodied Princess… the notes and everything have still puzzled him greatly. Just who the hell was this half bloodied prince? And why is he so good at potions?

The thought bothered him so much; he failed to realize he walked all the way to the common room by accident. Oddly enough there was a large sign posted on the wall. "Teleportation classes! AW DAMN!" moaned Jeff Hardy.

"You still got a year to go bro. But you can fly, so quite bellyaching" Matt laughed.

Hunter approached the sheet and saw his name was already on it, along with Chris and Stephoine. Hunter remembered Darcodorf made an acceptation for those three to take the class. But upon reading the sheet, he saw that there wasn't anything on it from preventing him or the others on taking the course. "Son of a bitch, he lied!"

"Who lied?" Matt and Jeff asked at the same time.

"Nothing, just muttering to myself"

"I heard that you get to practice in the school for the lesson, they take down the magic barrier for that time!" Matt explained.

"I want to learn to do this now!" Jeff growled lowly. "No fair that you get to!"

"Oh knock it off. Professor Ross may let you, so shut up!" Hunter snapped to Jeff, it was bad enough that the Hardys could fly, why learn to teleport? Anyway, he watched as Jeff tried to write his name, yet the moment he finished, did Darcodorf's signature come to life! It went to Jeff's name and kicked it off the list… litterly!

"Holy Sh-t!" Matt cursed. "I didn't know it could do that!"

"Me either… Damn, even his hand writing can kick your ass!" Laughed Hunter.

Later that night

Hunter reported once more to Darcodorf's office, the moment he entered the room did his teacher turn to look at him. "So… I hear some jackass is trying to tell you what to do huh?"

Hunter's shoulders shrugged. "Yeah, thinking they know what the hell is going on, and how to run things. The guy doesn't even look like he's out of mortal high school yet!"

"I've dealt with those before… You would be surprised as to how many come about. I don't go on that mortal Internet crap either, you think Vincemort is scary, you ought to see who hunts on that piece of technology!"

"What the hell?" Hunter demanded.

Darcodorf looked to him with a partial smile. "Let's leave it at that shall we?"

Hunter couldn't explain why, but he began to smile, then burst into a fit of utter laughter for a good ten minutes or so, turning red in the face. His mind came up with different concepts as to what Darcodorf refused to speak of. All were twisted ideas.

Darcodorf's face turn stern, and serious "What did that boy ask of you anyway?"

Hunter gave all the details. Mr. Snark wanted him to follow the plan he laid out, and insisted Hunter announced to the world he was working side by side with the Corporation in the utter defeat of Vincemort. "They went as far as saying I was Taker's man… I don't give a damn as to what they say. They can call me that if they want. I trust you more than those kids!"

Darcodorf nodded his head. "Shall we begin then?"

Something came to mind though. "Wait… I got to tell you… I over heard Spark and Rando in an empty classroom… I think they are up to something," said Hunter.

"Good for them, ready to start then?" Darcodorf was the least bit interested… why… Hunter didn't know but he best he better just go along with it.

"Just as long as I don't have to put my head into the memory spit again, I get nightmares about that"

There came a small laugh from his teacher, yet nothing more. "This one I can just tell you straight up as to what happened. Questionable came to Ringwarts, and was instantly sorted into Scaleyarse as you can guess. Odd thing was, the boy wasn't cocky or arrogant… at least not yet. The teachers sung his praises constantly as to how good of a student he was… I got sick of hearing it"

Hunter took a seat as Darcodorf continued on with the tale. "He soon became obsessed with his bloodline, he searched the library God knows how many times, only to learn his mom wasn't a sorcereress. But his father was a sorcerer. Thus learning of his half blood. Since he didn't know his dad's last name, he had his mothers… Questionable… come to think of it, it does seem like a lousy name…"

"Perhaps he questioned it? His last name was questionable no?" Hunter suggested.

"Whatever, I ain't go time to try and figure that one out. Anyway, he searched up his middle name to it all… McMahon. He discovered that was connected to Sid Scaleyarse… how… Hell if I know. But he learned of his heritage to the name. So he had made a new one. Vincemort"

"Why not Shanemort?" Hunter asked.

Darcodorf was looking annoyed. "Do you think I got the answers to everything? I can't explain every damn thing!" Hunter's head only nodded. "Anyway, a few year later, he discovered what was left of the mortal blood line to his father. Only his uncle remained… he wasn't a happy camper either. From what I recalled, he let himself go. Anyway, he didn't greet Shane with open arms. Shane numbified him and went off with the poor bastards wand. Took out every member left on his mother's side of the family. The whole Questionable bloodline was whipped out. And his uncle took the blame after Shane put the memory in his head assuming he did the deed."

"What a bastard" Hunter sighed.

"You don't know the half of it!" Darcodorf continued to explain they learned later that the uncle didn't do it, yet passed on in Madison Square before his name could be cleared. Darcodorf rose from his chair and went to grab a vial. It was memory gazing time. Yet the vial was odd. Plaid colors… much like a kilt. "This is Piper's memory… it's clouded… you'll see why"

The vial was poured into the vat. Hunter watched on and kept an eye on Darcodorf's hand to ensure he wasn't going to shove his head into the cauldron like last time. There in a room was Piper, teaching a small group of boy. Shane was among them. When class ended, Shane remained behind and approached Professor Piper. "Sir, I have an odd question to ask of you… Out of curiosity I assure you" Shane said, he then asked Piper a thing called Gimmickcurses. Hunter never heard of such a thing, but that was when the vision clouded.

They heard Piper's voice, yet it sounded odd. "I don't know and I am not telling you!"

Hunter turned to Darcodorf. "He told him, I have no doubt about it. But this is where you come in Potter, your homework… get the memory from him"

His eyes widened… Hunter was to get a memory? "Aw hell" he growled lowly.


	16. Chapter 16 Nargal

Chapter 16- Nargal

The next day in Potions, Professor Piper put on the board his detailed instructions for the day. "We are learning antidotes. These things will save your life if you get poisoned. Now I want everyone to create or make one today!" he announced. Piper's eyes turned to Hunter, curious as to what he was going to do.

Hunter flipped through the book as many of the other students started to create theirs. Yet all that was scribbled for Potter was "Stick a stone in it…" He looked at the wording of the stone and recognized it. It was part of a disgusting potion Adam and Jason made for their shop, a stone that stewed in the gut of a goat. But in brackets, it said 'a dragon's is better'

With a roll of the eyes, Hunter got out of his seat and went through the supply closet; he found the stone and stared at it for the longest time. "How the hell is this suppose to be swallowed… it better be for swallowing…" he uttered to himself.

Venturing back to his seat. Professor Piper did his rounds looking at what the students created or found to combat poison. When he came to Hunter, he placed the stone out in front of him in plain view. Piper lost it and began to laugh aloud. "The oldest method in the book! Well done… but you do know that was in a goat's gut right?"

"But a dragon's is better" Hunter announced. Piper laughed once more as the class came to an end. When everyone left, Hunter made his move. "I got an odd question for you. What's a gimmickcurse?" he asked.

Piper was about to sit down when he froze, his eyes slowly looked up to Potter. Professor Piper's face drained of color. "Oh… that's his little game now isn't it? Darcodorf sends you to get it huh? Like hell I am going to tell you!" Piper sat down and looked away from Hunter. "Get the hell out of my class!" he ordered.

Hunter wasn't going to push it and left, he just remembered that he was to have his first teleportation lesson today! He caught up with Chris in the hall who was a gitty as a schoolgirl! "We get to teleport today! Isn't it great!"

"Calm down Chris. You're freaking the hell out of me!" Hunter growled lowly.

They went to the sixth floor where Professor Ross awaited them. "We are dividing the class up into two, girls on the left, boys to the right. Professor Lindala will be assisting the girls. Boys, follow me"

Nearly everyone showed up for this, yet there was a conversation stated between Scaleyarse. Started off by Dave Batista, he whispered to his fellow housemates. All of them seemed to be beaming with excitement.

"He's up to something," Chris whispered.

"Yeah, he hasn't shut up about it all day" Chimed in John.

Professor Ross explained how the teleportation works, you think of a location and then let you mind guide you. "Be sure you know precisely where you are going! If not, you will get abit of a slobber knocker. Ok. Everyone begin!"

'That was it?' Hunter thought. "You just think and go?" he asked John.

Cena shrugged as he closed his eyes and focused on a location. He vanished before everyone's eyes before returning with a sandwich in hand. "I missed lunch… I thought of the main hall" he grinned.

"Good Cena!" Professor Ross called out. "Come on Potter, give it a shot!"

Hunter thought of his bedroom, he kept his eyes opened as he watched his friends vanish before him, next thing he knew, he was in his room! "Wow… easy" he grinned. He returned to the others. Everyone had perfected it yet there was still an hour of the class left to squander.

The room was abuzz with the newest class. Hunter and Chris had perfected their teleportation when they over heard some students in the hall. They stood in plain sight as Batista began to go over rules. "Ok, everyone knows the… drill" he paused the moment he saw Hunter Potter standing in sight. "What the hell do you want Potter?"

"I am rather curious as to what you guys are up to"

Matt Hardy, Chris Jericsley, Stevie Richards, Jeff Hardy and John Cena joined Hunter. A showdown was about to occur. "Well, what are you doing?" Hunter asked again.

Batista grinned. "It's a game Potter, called Nargal," he explained. "Rules are simple, he who brings back the most bra or panties of the Divas wins. Catch is you cannot take those that belong to your house. In other words, you cannot raid Griffengree since you live there!"

"Nargal huh, I think we can best you in that" Matt smirked.

"Oh really? How so?" MVP snapped back.

Matt took a defiant step forwards. "You wouldn't know a bra even if you were wearing one under your power ranger jammies!"

"You know what guys, it's not worth it. If that's how they are going to get their kicks so be it. Besides it's the closest thing they got to a girl" Hunter announced. The trash talk had just begun.

"Oh really? You rather fetch boxer shorts Potter!" challenged Ken Kennedy.

Such a comment wasn't going to be taken lightly. "How the hell do you teleport when you haven't seen the inside of the competitor's houses?" questioned John.

Ric Flair threw photos to the ground. "I can make a girl drop anything to do a favor for me" he grinned.

They all looked at the photos, memorizing the rooms and were prepared to start the game. "You're on" Hunter announced.

It broke into four players. Hunter, Chris, Matt and John VS Batista, Ric Flair, Ken Kennedy and MVP. The race was on!

Hunter first teleported to Sclayarse, knowing the others wouldn't go there. Matt was the first to enter the room when he noticed something odd. All the draws with the under garments were open! He turned to Hunter. "It's a trap! I know it is, look, way to easy!" he announced.

Luckily John still had that sleeve Mel gave him last year, he reached in and began to grab garment after garment. Sparks flew off his hand, it was certain. The clothing had been cursed.

With his arms full, he began to pass out the bras. "We can't just pillage one place!" Hunter announced.

"Agreed, split up!" Matt called aloud; he took John with him to the next house as Hunter looked about.

"What are you thinking Hunter?" Chris questioned, he didn't like the look in his friend's eyes. A grin soon came over his face. "Why just the girl's underwear?" he grinned.

"NO! I AM NOT GOING NEAR BATISTA'S!" Chris screamed in protest.

"What if we find something embarrassing that he wears? Something… that would humiliate him! Come on, he's had it coming!"

"Rando has it coming too! But he's hardly around anymore"

The idea was officially nicked, Hunter and Chris caught up with John and Matt. They were careful to watch out for any hidden traps or cursed panties like in Scaleyarse. However another thing to look out for were the messenger dragons! Luckily for them, Chris had enough chocolate to bribe them with to make a clean getaway. They teleported back to the sixth floor where Batista and Ric were there, they unloaded their arms before their fellow classmates. "My sister will get her stuff by right?" Carlito questioned.

"Of course, it's just to make our pile look higher than theirs," promised Ken Kennedy.

"They're cheating!" Chris whispered in utter outrage.

But something caught Hunter's eye. "Wanna see them lose so bad, it will be painful?" he asked.

There was only one answer coming from the guys… Hell yeah! They walked away for but a moment; they saw Jeff and the others waiting for them to return. Hunter approached Jeff and whispered into his ear. A stunned look came over the young Hardy boy. "Are you kidding me!" he demanded.

"Do I look like I'm kidding, just do it"

The young Hardy went sprinting down the hall, Hunter stood with a confident grin on his face. Knowing what was going to happen next.

When the ten-minute time limit was up. They had gathered in a neutral hallway, each presented their catch. Scaleyarse clearly had the upper hand. "This ain't right" John announced.

"It's about to correct itself" whispered Hunter.

Scaleyarse was on the brink of celebration when Jeff returned… he didn't come alone. Mel and Kane were right behind him. Mel froze at the sight of the undergarments. She stormed up to the pile and pulled out some articles. "These are mine!" she announced angrily. It wasn't long before Scaleyarse went running down the hall in utter panic. Kane gave a good chase before they were out of sight… odd… why did Kane stop?

He returned with a grin on his face. Mel too smiled. "What's so funny?" Chris demanded.

"You think boys are the only ones playing Nargal right now?" Kane questioned.

Every face drained a pale white. Mel pulled out a thong from her pocket and displayed it before the boys. "This is Dave Batista's" she grinned.

"How do you know that?" Matt asked.

"Simple, I was the one who took it, second, his name is stitched into it, see" she showed them Batista's name was indeed stitched into the underwear. Yet it wasn't the most frightful thought going through their heads right now. What if their boxers had been raided? What if all their underwear was gone? Everyone was fearful… everyone but Kane.

"This is why I hide my wardrobe!" Kane laughed aloud.

Mel soon joined him in the evil chuckle. They walked away with nothing more said. Matt and Jeff turned to one another. "I think I'll go write… dad… yeah… write dad…" Matt announced.

"Me too… I will also… write… dad…" Both Hardys took off down the hall. John too also made haste to his room. Chris and Hunter were still in shock as to what just happened.

"Something tells me, I don't want to know whose been through my draws" Hunter sighed aloud.

"I don't think I want to play Nargal anymore" Chris uttered.

They went to the main hall when the lesson was over, the girls were all smiling wicked grins as some chuckled in their direction. Stephoine sat at the table, her cheeks glowing a vibrant red… more so than usual. "What the hell is so funny?" Chris demanded of her. She reached to her side and dangled boxer shorts. She was careful enough to use an unused fork to do so. On them were little cartoon hockey men, yet they looked like dinosaurs playing hockey! Chris was quick to take them out of sight, his cheeks flushed with color.

"Oh my God! Those were yours!" Hunter laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing Hunter, Helmsley took all of yours to make the nest for Fozzy." Stephoine warned. Yet she still had an evil grin on her face. "Besides, you two got off easy…"

Her attention turned towards the Scaleyarse table. Batista walked in with his fellow classmates, all blushed with embarrassment, but Dave was pissed. "What did you do?" questioned Hunter with a smirk.

"It's not what I did, it what Kelly and Mel did. Kelly learned it was Dave taking her underwear… it's called the Karma… watch"

The moment did Batista sit down, did his underwear and that of his classmates came falling from the roof! Just out of nowhere! And utter panic from Scaleyarse followed; all tried to recover their articles until they began to float above his head and out of reach. Everyone in the room was reduced to tears laughing; yet a pissed off Batista forced everyone to shut up. The teachers put an instant stop to it, not before having a small chuckle themselves.

Rory and Robbie entered the room just as the event was coming to a close. "Aye, see, they still play Nargal!" said Rory.

"How the hell do you two know about that?" Chris demanded.

"The Scots invented that game! We were masters! Yet this also came to be our down fall," Rory continued.

"I'M ROBBIE!"

"We know," sighed Hunter, Chris and Steph.

"What happened?" Stephoine asked.

"Well the game grew so popular, lifestyle changes were made. Why do you think we wear kilts? Underwear kept vanishing so we had to do something about the lack there of, kilts were our answer!" Robbie explained.

The three friend's faces drained with color. "That explains why Maria couldn't find any of your underwear…" Uttered Stephoine.

"I guess that explains what's under a Scotsman's kilt!" Chris laughed.


	17. Chapter 17 Where's Rando?

Chapter 17- Where's Rando?

With a game of Nargal under his belt, Hunter was pleased to see Stephoine and Chris were talking again… Well… Stephoine threatened Chris that if they didn't she would curse his boxers to the wall until he gave her a good enough reason as to why he went all quite on her. Luckily it never came to that. However, some of the guys didn't get off that easy.

There were those who had their unmentionables hidden among the school, they were given a list of clues as to where to locate them before daybreak. Others had theirs stuck on the roof as others had theirs up the flagpole of Ringwarts. "I don't think I would expect anything less out of this school" Hunter sighed, he decided not to check his drawers to see what was taken, he just knew well enough not to write his name in the boxers and would get some more and Ringsquare tomorrow. An idea stuck him as to what to get Chris for his birthday. He made a quick trip out of the school to get the gift.

Later…

Hunter spent a better part of the night looking at his map, he felt like he was looking at a more twisted version of where's Waldo… but Waldo is a jerk. "What are you doing Hunter?" Chris questioned on his way into the room.

"Rando, I am trying to find him on the map. Hell half the time his ass isn't even shown on this thing…"

"Not that you would want to see his ass there Hunter" Chris smirked. "I didn't know you swung that way"

The comments made Hunter look away from the map and to his friend. "What the hell are you talking about!"

"You know I am just kidding," looking over his shoulder, Chris stared at the map. "Ah, there he is, in the Scaleyarse common room"

"That bastard keeps disappearing, and I don't know where he goes, it's like he vanishes out of thin air"

"Or hot air, he has a lot of that"

Hunter snickered to the idea; he placed the map away for the time being. He had too much on his mind to worry about Rando now.

The next day…

Hunter awoke to the sound of Fozzy growling lowly. Hunter awoke to see she got tangled in ribbons and wrappings from Chris, he was tearing open his gifts. Today was his birthday after all. "I got another sweater from mom, a hell of a lot of chocolate from the bros… and… what the hell is this?" Chris held up Hunter's gift, noticing how flimsy it was, he could only assume what was contained inside.

Ripping open the paper. Chris rolled his eyes to see they were boxer shorts… with little dragons playing hockey, other had hockey logos on them. "Well I saw that you were low and decided to help you out by getting you more underwear!" Hunter smirked.

"Thanks… you're an assclown!" Chris shot back as he laughed aloud.

Hunter went through his trunk looking for the map once more when he heard Chris tear into a box of chocolates. "Were they so low for chocolate you had to get me Valentine ones?" he asked.

"What the hell are you… talking… about…" Hunter noticed the box; it was in his trunk before, yet never thought anything of it.

Chris ate most of them before spacing out; he slowly chewed the candies before he let out a sigh. "I think I'm in love with Jillian Hall… and her voice… My God what a voice" he said.

"Oh God no! Those where enchanted chocolates!" Hunter yelled; he tried to think of what to do. "Ok… I'll take him to see Jillian, once she starts singing it will snap him right out of it…" he said to himself.

Yet the more he stared at Chris, the more he knew her voice would be less likely to work. "Oh sing me to sleep," he whispered.

"That's it I'm taking you to whoever wants ya" Hunter growled as he dragged Chris out of the room. Everyone stared as Hunter dragged Chris in his P.Js; he was going as far as singing about Jillian. Hunter paused for but a moment when he saw Kane and Mel tormented by the sound of his singing.

"Why the hell is he singing like Jillian Hall!? He's better than that! God, Potter if he doesn't stop, I will make sure he does!" Kane warned.

"What are you going to do? Rip out his vocal cords?" Hunter snapped back.

"I haven't done that one in a while…" Kane said as he voice trailed off.

"Whichever idea he decides to go with, just get him the hell out of here!" screamed Mel.

Hunter forced his disillusioned friend out of the common room and down the hall, he ran into Professor Piper and instantly, he knew what was wrong. "Enchanted love potion huh?" Piper asked.

"How could you tell?"

"I've heard that chick Jillian sing… She makes people love to hear the bagpipes rather than her. Come on, let's bring him back to reality."

Hunter carried Chris to the Potions class where Piper whips up an antidote instantly. Chris drinks it down quickly before he snaps back to reality. "Why do I feel so used?" he asked.

"Used as in believed in an idol that wasn't really a role model like Lindsey Lohan used? Or used as in my best friend took advantage of me kind of way?" Hunter asked.

"I have no idea as to what the hell you just said" Chris stated, he still looked rather spaced out yet gave a shutter. "I feel like I've said words… that should never come out of my mouth"

"He's back to normal," Hunter whispered to Piper.

Piper smiled as he pulled a bottle of beer out, he poured them each a glass. "I was going to give this to Darcodorf, but hell, this is a special occasion!"

"I'll pass thanks, I don't drink" Hunter insisted, Chris however was already drinking his down… the moment it passed his lips did his eyes appear to bug out of his head. Chris' mouth began to foam as his body shook uncontrollably. Hunter didn't think twice before he ran to the supply closet, he took the stone from the shelf and rushed back to his friend. Without hesitation he shoved it down Chris' neck. The foaming stopped as Hunter took the stone out. Chris fell to the ground, shaking as if he were cold. Piper instantly got help to take Chris to the hospital wing.

Hunter paced outside of the hospital door awaiting the results for Chris, was he ok? What happened to him? He watched as the Jericsley family rushed in to check on him. Showgrid soon arrived. "I got the news, what the hell happened?" he demanded.

"Piper gave him a drink… and next thing I knew, he was foaming at the mouth. I shoved a gut stone down his neck to combat the poison"

Showgrid and Hunter went inside where they heard the results. Chris was indeed poisoned. "Well thank God someone knew where to stick that rock. I've seen many come in poisoned and a rock up their ass" the nurse sighed.

"Oh good, I stuck it in the right hole" Hunter smirked.

Trish took hold of his arm and pulled him off to the side. "Hunter, I heard you telling Showgrid about what happened… If Chris was poisoned and Piper said the beer was intended for Darcodorf… perhaps the poison was too!" she whispered below her breath.

Hunter didn't like the sound of that logic, but knew Trish was right, he did hear Professor Piper say it was intended for Darcodorf… Hell, and this was starting to be a calm school year!

He promised Trish he would look into it, upon leaving the room; Sheldon Benjamin stopped Hunter in the hall. "Hey, I see we're short a cerebral assassin tonight for the game… can I fill in for Chris?" he asked.

It was against his better judgment, but he agreed to let Sheldon play. Normally he would have called up Trish to take the place of Chris, but she is in no mindset to play.


	18. Chapter 18 Disturbing discovery

Chapter 18- disturbing discovery.

The game was afoot, Hunter and his team were playing their all, but his head wasn't in the game. He couldn't stop worrying about Chris, not to mention he saw Rando out in the far end of the field… He walked with two girls from Scaleyarse in which he had never seen. "Who the hell are they?" Hunter questioned.

"POTTER DUCK!" Screamed Matt Hardy. He turned just in time to get hit in the head with one of the metal objects of the game. Hunter passed out and found himself in the hospital wing upon awakening. His vision blurred as he saw Kane standing at the end of his bed.

"What the hell happened?" Hunter asked.

"Some captain you are, I've taken more shots to the head than that and kept playing, here you are on your ass after one!"

"Shut up, I was distracted!"

"Damn right you were, a truck could have snuck up on you! Potter, get your head on straight. I picked you for a reason… not to mention I didn't have much of a choice compared to some of the others" Kane growled lowly.

He left in a huff, leaving Hunter in the hospital bed. But he wasn't alone for all. Helmsley found his way onto his master's lap along with half of his new brood. "How would you guys like to do a little spying?" he questioned.

He didn't know if the dragons understood a damn word, but most of them perked up to his suggestion. "You know Rando Malcoy? He's hiding something. Wanna see what it is?" he asked of them. The next thing he knew the dragons leaped off the bed and scurried out of the room in a great hurry. "Oh… this is great and all… but how the hell do I get them to tell me what they saw!"

Hunter was released from the hospital later on that day; he could already hear Chris laugh at him for what happened. But at the moment, he would pay to hear his best friend laugh. He was still out cold the last time he saw him.

Upon entering the common room, Mel shoved a paper into Hunter's hands; it was his next lesson with Darcodorf… in ten minutes! "Why didn't you give this to Kane to give me?" he asked of her.

"Kane doesn't like to deliver messages. He send them," she snapped back.

Her tone already told Hunter to drop the subject; he quickly made his way out of the room and to Darcodorf's office.

The moment he stepped in, Darcodorf instantly asked. "Did you get the memory?"

Hunter shook his head no. "He caught on too quickly"

"Damn it Potter! I thought you could pull it off. Son of a bitch, now we will never know" Darcodorf looked quite upset, more so than usual. "Hell, let's look at Questionable's past"

Darcodorf reached around for other memories he collected of people. "I've been meaning to ask you about those… how do you come into possession of other people's memories?" Hunter asked.

Darcodorf's paused before he turned to Hunter with a smile. "Don't ask… don't tell. But I will give you a hint. It does require one's life to flash before their eyes"

"Forget I asked" Hunter uttered, getting an idea now as to how he gathers so many memories. He pulled another vial out and placed it into the cauldron. Hunter was forced face first once more into it by his teacher. Much to his disgust and revulsion, but once things unfolded before his eyes, he got over it.

The memory showed of a young Shane Questionable walking into Darcodorf's office… before he was headmaster of the school. "Professor Rhodes?"

The man who sat at the desk looked up, he smiled. "Well I'll be. Shane Questionable!"

"It's Vincemort actually"

"Sure, whichever you want. What can I do for you?"

Shane look a deep breath before he announced. "I wish to be the newest teacher at the school. I want to teach the defense against the dark arts lessons"

Professor Rhodes looked stunned, yet he smiled. "I can see you doing that. But I think you need to be a little older son. Look at me for example. I dined with Kings and queens, before I lived off of pork and beans. Tell you what, come back in a few years and I am sure there will be a place for you at Ringwarts"

"Thank you for your time" Hunter could note the disappointment in Shane's voice. But it wasn't the same as not getting what he wants. It was different.

Hunter snapped out of it, as his head came from the cauldron. "WILL YOU STOP STICKING MY HEAD IN THAT!" he yelled at Darcodorf.

In return to the outburst, Darcodorf slapped the back of Hunter's head hard. "Don't be sassing me! I'm doing this to help you, so get over it!" He went for another memory and poured it into the cauldron. "Just look in" he said.

They watched as they saw Shane work at the pawn store Hunter, Stephoine and Chris were spying in before the year started. Shane worked the counter as a rich looking woman came into the store; she placed two items on the table and began to brag. "You know what I have here? It's the cup of Creampuff, one of the original founders of Ringwarts!" she explained.

However, Shane was more interested in the locket she placed down on the table. "And this?" he questioned. Hunter recognized the locket.

"Oh, a mortal woman came to possess it. Things grew so hard for her that I bought it for practically nothing! She might as well have just given it away! She told me she had to put her son up for adoption and couldn't afford to keep him" She laughed.

Shane's eyes grew angry, his eyes virtually changed color as the woman continued to brag about the locket. She mainly spoke of the poor woman in tattered clothing that lived off the streets.

Looking away from the cauldron Darcodorf stared at Potter and gave a nod. "Three guesses what happened to her?"

"Wow, even the most hard ass of people are momma's boys" Hunter smirked.

"The thing was, another person was framed for this murder. Shane left the pawn store around the same time the victim's family claimed two items of her were gone, they were never seen again. Shane basically vanished for years, not a word or sign came from him until later on. Until he came to pay me a visit…"

Darcodorf's hand nearly came from behind to shove Potter's head into the cauldron once more, yet this time. Hunter took the plunge himself. They watched as Darcodorf this time, a younger looking one at that, sat at the desk. Hunter could hardly contain his laughter. "You're beard… It looks like a furbie!"

Darcodorf sneered to Hunter. "Watch it boy." He warned.

There was a knock at the door. "Enter" the strange looking Darcodorf called.

Shane Questionable, looking older now walked into the room. "Wow, they put you in charge. All the more better, I've come to take the teaching position of defense against the dark arts!"

The smug look on Shane made even Hunter shutter to himself. "Questionable…"

"LORD VINCEMORT!" He snapped back.

His tone didn't faze Darcodorf the least but he remained seated as he stared Questionable in the eyes. "I've known you for the longest time, and I know well enough not to give you this job"

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL! WHY NOT DAMN IT!

"Because, I don't expect anyone bright enough to call you Professor Lord Vincemort first off. Second. I don't trust you as far as I can throw you! I suggest you leave"

Vincemort was about to continue farther, until a student walked in. Hunter's eyes widened as he realized who it was. Kane came into the office, yet wore a mask. Darcodorf's eyes rolled again. "Let me guess? Curtains set on fire again?"

Kane said nothing as Vincemort stormed out of the room. Hunter once more came back out of the cauldron and shook the idea his head was in spit once more. "That wasn't one of your memories was it?"

"No, it was Kane's. He was hiding in the room," Darcodorf explained. "Not a bad one at that"

"Why the hell was he wearing a mask?"

"You weren't supposed to be paying attention to Kane boy! It's Vincemort. Do you not see what happened!" Darcodorf demanded. Hunter's shoulder shrugged. "Ever since I denied him, no teacher has remained a teacher in the defense against the dark arts for more than a year. A curse if you will on the job." The lesson was over for the day.

Hunter went back to the common room where he read up on the notes left in his potion book by the half bloodied prince. It wasn't long before the young dragons returned; they tugged fiercely on his pant leg. "What? You want me to follow you?" he asked. They circled about in great excitement; he would take that as a yes. He grabbed his invisibility robe and followed the excited dragons to the seventh floor, the same room he used last year when teaching the class. He watched as Rando go into the room and vanished, he tried to get there himself yet the door already disappeared into the wall. "Damn it" Hunter hissed lowly.

Defeated, he ventured back to the common room. Stephoine was there waiting for him, she questioned Hunter though as to why he was out snooping with his invisibility robe. "I saw Rando on the seventh floor. He's using one of the hidden rooms, for what, I don't know. But I got to find out!"

"Hunter, you can't get into the room unless you know what it is you are looking for! You of all people know that!"

"I know, but something isn't right. I watched Rando leave during the last game with two girls… he never has chicks around him… unless… OH GOD!" he roared in utter disgust.

"What!?"

"He's stealing the shape shifting potion from Piper and using it on Batista and Ric! He's turning them into first year girls so no one suspects they are up to something! Son of a bitch, no wonder Dave and Ric are playing Nargal a lot!"

Stephoine looked quite disturbed. "I doubt they are looking for bras that fit"

"How do you know exactly Steph? When you shape shift, you have to have the right clothing to go with it… Damn"

"Great, now you make me want to go lock up my undergarments!" Stephoine growled lowly.

"I would. Hell, I already started to!"


	19. Chapter 19 The sad invite

Chapter 19- the sad invite.

A few days had passed since the discovery of what Rando was doing, in those days though, Hunter regained a friend. Chris was free from the hospital, doing well yet still a little ill from the poison. The first thing Chris did though was laugh at Hunter. "Haha your record is gone!" he smirked. Somehow he knew Hunter had been in the hospital.

Normally the teasing would get on his nerves, however since he hadn't seen Chris in ages. Hunter endured and welcomed it. Yet sincerity came from his best friend. "I want to thank you Hunter…" Chris began to say on his way to the dorms. Hunter was all ears. "Thank you for knowing to stick the gut stone in my mouth, rather than up my ass,"

"Any time"

He didn't seem much of Chris after that; after all he had a lot of work to catch up on.

Hunter sat in the common room, as another class of teleportation was afoot. Kane suddenly came in and sat next to him, reading the local paper. There was a grin on his face… as if he knew what was to come. He said nothing when some students from Scaleyarse teleported into their common room! They were girls and froze at the sight of Hunter and Kane.

"Second stairway to the right" Hunter heard Kane say from the paper. Confused the girls did as they were told… Hunter only then realized Kane was directing the divas to the men's' side of the room!

"What the hell man! Those are our boxer shorts you are letting them steal!"

Kane only turned to Hunter with an evil grin on his face. He mouthed 'three, two, one' before they heard a loud explosion coming from the tops of the stairs, the girls screamed aloud before it vanished. Wide eyed and confused, he stared at the big red monster as to what the hell he just did! "I rigged the upstairs hallway" he smirked.

"With what?"

"Some things I had lying around. You think I would know better to make a fire look like it was done by someone else" he smirked and went back to the paper. The smell of cinders and burnt hair filled the room, it disgusted Hunter greatly. However Kane grinned and folded up the paper. "Let's go see the damage!"

He rushed up the stairs to view his handy work, Hunter reluctantly followed him up the stairs, and the top three steps were covered in soot. The whole hallway was blacked with ash, as the outlines of the divas attempting a game of Nargal were visible on the wall. "What exactly did you do?" Hunter questioned.

"Rigged your room with explosive powder. I know when Scaleyarse plays this game. Your… unmentionables are worth double"

"You scare me in a new way now"

"It's best to keep the fear material fresh. Besides. You of all people know how aware I am of people's flammability." Kane laughed aloud as he heard others coming up the stairs. "And this is where I take my leave!" next thing Hunter knew, Kane had vanished!

"That must be handy" However it wasn't a person coming up the steps, it was his dragon Helmsley with a note. Taking it from his dragon's mouth he read it to himself. "Aw damn" he sighed; he had to find Chris and Stephoine.

They were at Ringsquare; the test was done at the latest establishment the squared circle. Hunter walked in just as things were finishing up. Stephoine was beaming with joy as Chris… Chris looked better. Since he had gotten released from the hospital he missed a few lessons, his arms were bruised, as was his face. "What the hell happened?" he demanded.

Stephoine sighed. "Since Chris had been sick, he never saw the inside of this place"

"I fell down some stairs," Chris whispered.

"Professor Ross is going to give him a make up test… why weren't you here Hunter?"

"Well, I was going to come, but I had to wait and see if Darcodorf was going to send another… note…" Hunter looked across the room and saw the five girls from Scaleyarse. Their clothing charred and most of their hair gone, they didn't even have eyebrows! Stephoine smirked.

"They won't say what happened… but something tells me you know with that look in your eye"

Hunter kept a tight lip on it, but his attention turned to the note. "Showgrid wrote… The big ass scorpion he had as a pet died" he whispered to the three. "He wants us to be at the funeral"

"It's too dangerous Hunter, you know that…" Stephoine whispered.

"I cannot stand a spider or scorpion, even when it's dead… besides, I can't leave school grounds without a teacher incase I get sick" said Chris.

"Hunter, why do you go and drink the lucky potion, perhaps you may run into Piper and get the memory out of him?" Stephoine suggested.

It was a great idea, Hunter decided to go with it and attempt to get the memory. What perplexed him though was how the hell did Stephoine know about him getting a memory out of Piper?

Later that night he packed his map and wore his invisible robe, he drank most of the potion. His gut began to warm up. "Damn, it's like he laced it with something. Tastes weird though"

"Come on Hunter, you're wasting potion!" Stephoine growled as she got him out the door.

Hunter kept looking over his shoulder every so often, yet he didn't look ahead. He ran into Piper, his robe knocked off Hunter was exposed. "Potter? Are you breaking the rules?" he asked.

"Let me explain. Showgrid's big ass scorpion died. He's having a funeral for it tonight, I owe him that much to go to it"

Piper's hand went up. "A big ass scorpion you say? Those things pack venom… very useful… I'll go with you" Piper put the robe back on Hunter and led him off the school grounds to Showgrid's place.

There was a large hole made and a scrunched up Scorpion body to boot. Hunter took the robe off and tried talking to his large friend; all the while Piper gathered the venom he wanted. Showgrid was so choked up he couldn't say anything. "Hunter… say something!" he pleaded through his tears.

Hunter cleared his voice. "Unlike most scorpions that you could step on and crush under your foot… this one… could crush you… and… with that being said. I am glad that he was known as a friend… for he wouldn't attempt to step on those who were good to him"

"No truer words ever spoke" Piper sighed. "Come on, let's get him in the ground…" Piper paused when he stared at the large insect. "Are those burn marks?" he asked.

Showgrid's head nodded. "He was horrible burned before… but now… He was just roasted in an inferno of some sort. Who would do such a thing?" he asked.

Hunter bit his tongue on that subject. Having a very good idea who was behind it. Showgrid invited Hunter and Piper back inside his house after he laid the scorpion to rest. Showgrid and Piper drank as Hunter casted the refilling charm on their glasses. "Aren't you going to drink?" questioned Piper.

"Someone has to carry you back now don't they?" he smirked.

The two men grew tipsy as Hunter talked to them about his family; he was going to make his move on Piper to get the memory. "My mother and father… It's a shame I never got to know them" he sighed.

Piper nodded his head. "Yeah, I liked your mom, nice lady and all"

"Then help me. Professor Piper, if we are to stop Vincemort, I need to know what you told him. Please for all our sakes!"

Piper stared at Hunter long and hard before he reached into his kilt, he pulled a vial from the side. "Uh… you have pockets in that thing?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

Hunter said nothing more as Piper gave him the vial. "I am not proud of what I did, I wish I never said a word to that damn boy. But here, that's the true memory. I kept it in a vial knowing Darcodorf would try to get it out of me one way or another"

Hunter grimed to the fact he had the vial. Yet secretly shuttered as to where Piper kept it hidden!


	20. Chapter 20 secret to defeat

Chapter 20- the secret to defeat

The next night, Hunter went to Darcodorf's office feeling rather proud of himself. The moment he opened the door he saw him looking over the cauldron. "I got it" Hunter announced in great victory. Darcodorf turned to him, rather stunned in all honesty.

"Well I'll be damn! You actually did it you bastard!" The memory was poured in as they saw what Piper really told Shane Questionable. "Gimmickcurses huh? That's mighty evil stuff. It splits your soul into different sections so basically you cannot die as long as a part of you remains alive. The only way to do that though is by committing a horrible act to create such things"

"Such as?" Shane asked.

"Murder. Not a pleasant thing to do, it's not worth it in order to live forever, don't you agree?"

"Oh of course!" Questionable lied. Hunter could even hear it in his tone.

"This is not to be repeated!" Piper ordered. Shane vowed never to repeat a word of it to anyone.

As the memory ended, Darcodorf's mind clicked. "So that's the connection, the son of a bitch didn't think we would catch on"

"We? I haven't even caught on!"

Darcodorf rolled his eyes. "The items we saw in the memories, is what he's been using to save his own ass and trying to be immortal. You've destroyed one already. That damn diary he had in your second year that was one of them. I just destroyed the other… the ring was one of them too"

"So the locket… the cup… those all have some of his soul in it?"

"Damn right." Darcodorf began to ponder this deeper. "He has a pet snake, I have no doubt that's another. The other must be an item of Camelclaw. His body is the last. We destroy all these Potter, we stop Vincemort!"

"How do you know all of this though? We are just guessing by the rims of our asses!"

"Whenever I am not at the school, I'm hunting these damn things. I think there's another, but I must be certain. If it is… I'll get you to help me"

There was an odd tone in his voice. Darcodorf never asks anyone for help… he had no reason to since he was a dragon after all… but why of all times now? "Ok, sure" Hunter uttered lowly. "I just can't help but thinking why the hell I never became like Vincemort, despite our similarities"

Darcodorf smirked. "It's because you got people that give a rat's ass about you." He explained. Not the most settled answer Hunter was looking for, but a good one nonetheless. He was dismissed from the room once more, yet his eye spotting something odd on the table, a book with blank pages… it looked familiar.

Hunter walked down the hall away from the office when he remembered that Darcodorf's arm… it was looking stranger every time he has a lesson with him. He kept it hidden well, and never used it as much as his left. The thought became very unsettling to Hunter the more the thought about it. Then Kane's words filled his mind. "He's cursed, and soon enough it will take over, there's no going back for him"

"What a way to go" Hunter muttered; yet the book in the office kept burning in his mind. Not to mention the sudden disappearance of Lee was noticed. Her creations Damon and Dante have not been seen for weeks since he last checked. Although her imagination is twisted, it doesn't go unnoticed in the common room. Some of the students began questioning her whereabouts.

He walked into the common room, shocked to see Lee had returned; yet she said nothing. Bombarded with questions and demands, Lee kept silent as she went up to her room and locked the door. Something wasn't right.

Mel stood against the wall and followed her up the stairs. Stephoine turned to Hunter, shocked and concerned. "What the hell is wrong with her? She's white as a ghost!"

Hunter could only shrug his shoulders. "Beat the hell out of me, her twisted antics don't go unnoticed huh?" he asked.

He turned to see Kane, staring right at Hunter; the glare was as sign for him to shut the hell up. He kept a tight lip until Mel came back to the common room. She announced that Lee was fine and was just feeling ill, after the announcement, her attention turned to Kane. She nudged her head up to the stairs; he nodded back and left the room.

"What the hell is going on?" she whispered.

"I don't know, perhaps we should find out"

They got Chris as well to join in on the stake out. Hunter put his invisible robe over the three and snuck up the stairs, yet he paused for a moment. "What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"Kane has rigged the Hallways with fire traps" he whispered.

Chris looked down at his feet and noticed tripwires set all about. "How come the girls aren't affected?"

"Enchanted no doubt. He probably saw this in a horror movie or something" Stephoine explained.

They tried to move carefully about the wire in order to get closer to Lee's door, he couldn't hear a thing and dared not go any farther. The door opened before another step could be taken. Kane looks back into the room. "Mel's here for you if you want to talk" and leaves. Kane paused for a moment after the door closed, his nose scrunches, as he seemed to look directly at the three friends. "Potter" he sneered as he took the robe off of them.

"Oh… hey… Hey Kane" Hunter said meekly.

"Get the hell out of this hallway before I pull one of the traps!" he warned. They wasted no time getting the hell out. They went to Chris and Hunter's room instead to talk.

"That was close!" Sighed Chris.

"What did Kane say before about Lee having a role… to make it convincing…" Stephoine questioned.

"Hell if I know, but something tells me it's big," said Hunter. "You think she will talk about it?"

"I doubt it with a monster watching the door, she's keeping a tight lip!" smirked Chris. "Unless, we attempt to take her book"

The idea was nicked, the last thing they needed were fictional characters getting pissed off at them. "We'll keep an eye out, incase anything were to slip up" Hunter announced. The three agreed to the idea.

Hunter decided to call it a night; in the next few days it would be the championship match for Fidget. Hunter had to be on his A game!


	21. Chapter 21 Busted

Chapter 21- Busted

The days felt like months as the final plans for the match were written out. Hunter spent hours on them but he was also greatly distracted. Rando has appeared on the map more so than he normally did. Yet something caught his eye. He walked down the hall staring at his map when he realized Rando was in the bathroom that Tormented Torrie calls home! It was time once more for some spying. He crept into the bathroom and heard Rando trying to get himself pumped. "You can do this! You HAVE to do this! Oh God why the hell am I doing this!" He was nearly in tears before he splashed water onto his face.

"It's not that bad is it?" Torrie asked. "Can you not ask for help? Or refuse to do it. You know he doesn't have it coming to him Rando"

"Why the hell would you care? You're a ghost damn it!" he yelled back. Out of the corner of his eyes, Rando saw him… he saw Hunter! He pulled out his wand. Hunter did as well before yelling aloud a curse.

Hunter meant to yell out 'Suck it' yet gibberish came pass his lips… yet the affect was huge. Rando began to bleed from his lips and face, his chest looked like it had been cut into. Professor Spark soon appeared in the bathroom, with a mire wave of his hand, he healed Rando in seconds. Yet to be on the safe side, he escorted him to the hospital wing. Spark stared at Hunter. "Don't you dare move! I'm not through with you yet!"

When Spark left with Rando, Hunter stood there in utter confusion. "What the hell did I just say?" he asked aloud.

"Sounded Latin" Torrie chimed in.

"Oh right, you're still here. What was Rando crying out?"

Torrie said nothing. "I shouldn't be telling you, it was personal matters he is dealing with himself"

She vanished through the wall when Spark returned. He stared down Hunter. "Where the hell did you learn that spell?"

"I don't know, it just slipped out"

"Your potions book. Bring it to me now!" Spark ordered. Hunter was stunned that he would ask for that… come to think of it, the spell he casted came from whoever wrote in the book… Spark knew of it?

Running as fast as he could, he went to the common room where he saw Chris. "Chris! I need you potions book!"

Chris didn't ask any questions he just handed his book over without hesitation. Hunter rushed out of the room once more before returning to the bathroom. Spark awaited him with crossed arms. He took the book from Potter's hands and looked through the pages. He wasn't convinced it was Hunter's. "For casting such a spell Potter. You are in detention for the rest of the term every Saturday!"

"WHAT! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Hunter screamed, Spark knew of all people that's when Fidget was, and the championship game was tomorrow!

"I hope you have a good ringer" Professor Spark smirked before walking out.

"Someone has to stick that guy's face in something besides his own ass" Hunter growled lowly to himself.

He called an emergency meeting of the team, ordering they were to meet in the room they created last year for the defense class. It was empty as it usually was; Hunter sat the team down and told them what happened. "WHAT!" they all demanded.

"I said the same thing. You guys are going to have to go solo without me… Matt. You will take over as team captain"

"Why Hardy? Why not me!" Demanded Morrison.

"I've seen Kane kick his ass before and Hardy always came back for more. You wanna try going up against Kane and living, be my guest!" called Stevie Richards. "I'm with you man"

Matt turned to the others. "Anyone else want to tell me why they should be captain?"

No one answered him. Hunter gave his nod of approval before Matt took over coming up with ideas and plans as to how to be Camelclaw. He chose Trish to be the cerebral assassin in the game. Replacing him as a guard would be Chris.

Hunter opted to leave, he didn't want to hear the plan, and it would just make him wish even more he were a part of it.

That Saturday

Hunter found himself once more staring at the front of the room, to add more torment, Spark placed a spell on the windows, so he could hear the cheers yet not see a damn thing. When it was all over, Spark let Hunter go twenty minutes after the game had finished. With great reluctance he went to the Griffengree common room, expecting to see everyone upset and down. However he was greeted with a great celebration! Griffengree won!

Out of the passion of the moment. Trish leaped into Hunter's arms and kissed him right on the lips. Rumors began to fly around the room then and there, yet Chris was quickly to put an end to them. "Now if this is the start of anything… Hunter… I approve"

Trish blushed with embarrassment to her actions, but Hunter didn't mind at all. He spoke with Matt as to how they won. Matt laughed aloud. "It's kinda not hard to when Kane is yelling directions from the stand"

"Kane? He was there?"

"Oh yeah, the moment he heard you got busted he sat in the stands to make sure he was in the front to yell out orders. There was nothing in the rules against it. And it's hard to ignore him… I wouldn't dare do that though" Matt smiled though. "He knew what to do and played to everyone's strengths, he's was a great captain, hell he could be a coach!"

"Gee… I feel so much better now," Hunter uttered sarcastically. However he couldn't help but feel that he was of no use to the team, they did just fine without him after all.

When lunch rolled around, Hunter and Chris sat next to Stephoine, she had with her old articles and papers. "Hunter, I've done some research to who this half blood prince could be. Look at this" she passed him a paper with a photo. The last name was Prince, however the picture was clearly that of a woman. "Steph, no offence, we're looking for a guy, not an old chick. If it were she, it would be Princess. But that's for trying Steph"

Before Hunter could even enjoy his lunch. Helmsley came dashing in urgently. He tugged on Hunter's shirt so hard he nearly tore it. "Whoa, what's wrong?" he asked his scaly friend. On Helmsley's horn was a note from Darcodorf. Hunter was to report to his office immediately. "Damn, I got to go!"

Hunter ran as fast as he could to Darcodorf's office, only to run into Professor Kim in the hall. "Hunter, oh Hunter… Something is wrong with the room," she explained. She was summoning the room in which Rando was in constantly. "I heard someone celebrating in there or something, next thing I knew I was thrown out by… someone." She looked rather perplexed and scared as to what happened.

"Well come with me to see Darcodorf, he'll know what to do… God I sound like I'm in the wizard of Oz" Hunter said only to mutter the last part to himself.

On the way to the office, Professor Kim told Hunter that she was the one who predicted Vincemort going at his parents. "Professor Spark walked in on us when I had the vision. The barkeeper kicked him out though," she explained.

It only fueled Hunter's anger towards Spark… he ratted the prophesy out on his parents to Vincemort… it was his fault they died! Hunter left Professor Kim in the hallway before sprinting as fast as he could to Darcodorf. He had to know. However the moment Hunter came into his office. Darcodorf was already getting prepared. "Potter, I found a Gimmickcurse, you're going to help me destroy it!" he said before a word left Hunter's mouth.

"Now?" Hunter questioned.

"No, when you feel good and ready to. OF COURSE NOW!"

There looked to be an urgent face on Darcodorf, as if he was in a race against time, time was winning. "Spark told Vincemort about Professor Kim's prophesy. He ratted my parents out… Darcodorf…"

Hunter was looking for some sort of answer, yet he only got the cold shoulder. "Damn it answer me! Why the hell do you trust Eric Spark of all people!?" Hunter demanded.

Darcodorf turned to him with a stern look as usual. He stared Hunter in the eyes before saying. "I just do, got it?" Hunter's head could only nod, yet on the inside he worried Darcodorf was setting himself up for a major fall. "Go grab your invisible robe, you'll need it and hurry back!"

"What about the school?"

"The school is protected, get your ass moving!" Hunter did as he was told and ran back to the common room. He grabbed his robe and told Stephoine and Chris to watch themselves. "Something is going to happen, I can feel it" He placed his map and the luck potion in their hands. "Just in case, get the COTN ready and prepared. Oh take this too" he pulled a coin from his pocket.

"What the hell does this do?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, it was given to my by Thorn before I went back to my uncle's house. He said to just flip it"

Stephoine pulled Hunter into an embrace. "Please, be careful" she begged.

"Aren't I always?" he asked her with a confident smile. Before he left though, he saw Kane and Lee leaving the room at a quick pace, something was definitely going down.

Hunter ran back to Darcodorf's office where he was set and ready to go. "Where is this gimmickcurse?" Hunter asked.

"In the old cave Shane Questionable tormented some of his fellow orphans. Come on, we leave now." Darcodorf took hold of Hunter's arm before they vanished into thin air.


	22. Chapter 22 Druids and dinghies

Chapter 22- Druids and dinghies

The cave was vast, one unlike Hunter had ever seen before. He looked to Darcodorf who just stared blankly at the entrance, there was clearly no way in. Or no way out. "Are you sure about this?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, it needs a blood offering to get in" He watched Darcodorf approach the stone, he let blood ooze from his finger as the way inside opened. Hunter was confused though, how could he cut himself without using anything? But as the way opened, they walked into the darkness. Hardly any light to see one's way, yet Darcodorf led Hunter though. "We are going to reach a shore. Get ready"

Preparing himself for the worst, there was a flash of light, inside this cave seemed to be an ocean! In the middle of the water was an island. "Memories the shore boy" Darcodorf ordered. Hunter looked about and kept a mental picture in his head. The island was hard to see; only an odd green light came from it. Hunter bit his lip for he was tempted to joke 'head towards the light'

"So how do we get across?"

Reaching into his jacket. Darcodorf took an odd pendent out. It was a gothic looking T with two spikes by the looks of it forming into an X. He dropped it into the water before mist came from nowhere, a boat soon emerged and druid looking men ran it. Hunter pulled his wand assuming it was Dead eaters. But Darcodorf forced him to stand down. "They're with me" he explained. "Get aboard"

Still skeptical about the men, he did as he was told. "Since when did you have Druids?"

"Funny story actually, but I'll tell you another time. At the moment we have more important matters. TO THAT ISLAND!" Darcodorf ordered the men. They began to row effortlessly as Hunter swore they were chanting at the same time. It creeped the hell out of him… but soon the sound wouldn't matter it would be the sight ahead. The boat began to hit something hard forcing it to toss about. Looking to the water, Hunter was almost sick. Bodies floated about! The sight only grew worst when they began to move.

"Enchanted protectors of the damned. Comes with the territory" Darcodorf explained as he set his left hand ablaze. The light kept the creatures at bay.

They hit the shore.

Darcodorf stepped foot first before Hunter, Looking about, there wasn't much to this place. "So… what the hell are we to do?"

Darcodorf pointed to the single goblet on a stone and a barrel near it, the only things on this place. Both approached the large barrel and peered inside, there rested the locket. Using a summoning charm, Hunter attempted to levitate it out. Nothing worked.

"Can't you just reach in and grab it?" he questioned his teacher.

"It's a cursed item. I can repel curses, but when I willingly try and take it, I will be harmed"

"Then why not tip the damn thing over and just grab the locket?" Hunter asked.

The moment did Hunter voice his idea, did the creatures of the water stir. "If you tip that some bitch over, they will be the ones we answer to. There's only one way of getting that bastard out" Darcodorf grabbed the goblet; he dunked it into the barrel and began to drink down the contents.

Hunter tried to stop him at first until Darcodorf pulled the cup away. The look of disgust came over him. "One down, seven to go" he growled and took another drink. The more Hunter watched Darcodorf consume, the weaker he began, even though he wasn't an ordinary sorcerer… he was still affected by the potion.

This wasn't right though… how could he be? Dragons are impervious to spells, curses and potions, why is this one weakening Darcodorf? He watched him keep drinking; the creatures in the water began to stir sensing weakness. After the last drink Darcodorf dropped the glass, the barrel was empty, a locket the size of Darcodorf's fist was in reach. "Take it Potter!" he ordered.

Hunter grabbed it, he didn't know what to do now. The boat was gone, the creatures were stirring and Darcodorf was weakening… Yet… by some miracle or the fact that his teacher didn't want to be carried out, got back on his own two feet slowly.

"I need a drink…" he heard Taker whisper weakly. Hunter attempted a water charm, yet it wasn't working, the glass he used refused to take the spell. The only thing to drink… came from the water around them. Before Hunter could place the goblet into the water, did the creatures emerge!

"Son of a bitch!" he cursed and pulled his wand, he summoned the Begonus charm to keep them at back. "Let's skip the drink, come on!" He grabbed Darcodorf and teleported him back to the shore. This seriously was not right in Hunter's eyes.

"Take me… to Ringsquare…" Darcodorf choked out. Hunter did just that and teleported them there, the moment they arrived did he see it… Out the window and over Ringwarts was Vincemort's marking in the sky. "School is well protected my ass! We're being attacked!" Hunter yelled bitterly.

Darcodorf nearly fell over many times, yet managed to catch himself before he fell. He grabbed Hunter's arm. "I need Spark to treat me" he saw lowly.

"Spark! Have you not been listening…" before Hunter could argue, Darcodorf used his right hand. He took hold of Hunter's neck tightly.

"Don't tell me who I need to treat me… Spark… Now" he ordered.

He released Hunter from his grasp. "How do we get back to the school, we're under attack damn it!"

Taker took hold of Hunter's arm once more; he had enough power to teleport them back to the observation tower of the school. The moment they set foot did Hunter freeze! He couldn't move. Darcodorf took hold of his invisible robe and threw it over top of him. "You'll thank me later"

The door burst open, Hunter watched on as Darcodorf reached for something at his side… a wand… of all things a wand! "DISARMOUS" came a determined voice, entering the room was Rando Malcoy.

Darcodorf nearly fell over once more. He couldn't move. "You don't want to do this Rando…" he began to say.

"Of course I do, it will solidify me as the legend killer… What makes you think you know what I want? I was the one that tried to kill you with poison beer. But Piper took it for himself! I cursed Cherry to bring the necklace to you… it would have worked perfectly if it wasn't for her grubby little friend!" Hunter knew it. Rando was behind the necklace!

The whole thing unfolded before Hunter, who couldn't move or do a damn thing about. "I know you don't want to do this, sure, it's a title, but what good is that when it gives you nothing!"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Look at yourself Rando, the Legend killer, who's going to take you seriously? Who will try and take that name from you?"

The words were getting to Rando as his hand shook. He tried to regain himself by moving his neck about and refocusing on Darcodorf. "Stop messing with my mind! If I don't do this, Vincemort… he will kill my family, he will get them all!"

"I can help you"

Rando's head shook no; before he could say another word did other dead eaters enter the room. "Finish him off Rando!" they called.

Rando's hand shook under the pressure, suddenly Eric Spark burst into the room, he sent a single curse towards Darcodorf. Hunter watched in utter disbelief, Darcodorf bled before falling out the window!

Spark turned to the others. "It's done," he said before storming out with Rando. The spell wore off Hunter, Rando and Spark now had to deal with him… Hunter was pissed!


	23. Chapter 23 The Chase

Chapter 23- The chase.

He had to be sure, looking out the window he saw Darcodorf lying motionless in the grass, Hunter's head shook in disbelief once more, until he saw the book once more on the table. The pages were full this time, yet. The ink used was blood. He didn't have time to read it; he wanted to get revenge on Spark for what he had done!

Hunter chased them throughout the halls, yelling and swearing all the way. "GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed.

When he reached the main hall, all hell had broken loose.

Dead eaters were battling, and all about a duel was taking place. Chris was holding his own. Trish was having difficulty with the one she battled. But help came from the sky. Dante and Damon who had been missing for weeks swooped down taking out dead eaters in their path. Hunter had to move quickly throughout the miniature battlefield, before he lost track of Spark or Rando. He tried sending curses at them, but Spark blocked them with ease.

"Get back here you cowering bastard!" Hunter yelled. He tried to gain ground, yet a new obstacle stood in his way. A large man with white eyes stood before him, the werewolf pack leader… Big Daddy V. "Damn" Hunter growled. He backed away as Big Daddy V inched closer and closer to him. Other werewolves joined his side.

"Potter, out of the way!" Hunter turned to see Kevin Thorn stand ready to do battle with an army of vampires behind him. He just got himself out of the way in time when the two groups collided head on! Such savage sounds filled the halls as the two covens battled it out.

Finding an opening, Hunter continued his chase after Rando and Spark. He gained ground and was so close, until someone stuck him from behind. Hunter couldn't move. "NO!" Spark screamed aloud. "He is to be saved for Vincemort!"

"Oh come on you bastard! Come finish me off yourself!" Hunter called out. Spark approached him closely, before he whispered. "I'm the half bloodied Prince… next time, don't try and use my spells against me. Your dad learned that the hard way!"

He watched as Spark and Rando vanished outside of the doors. Showgrid had come to help Hunter to his feet, Hunter just regained movement before giving chase once again, but they were gone. A dead eater took a cheep shot and set Showgrid's house ablaze.

Putting the fire out, both men looked about. The battle had ended… yet Darcodorf…

Running to the other side of the building, Hunter saw Kane leaning over. Slowly, he approached. "Kane?"

He said nothing at first until he turned to look Hunter in the eyes. "He's been buried alive, set on fire, and vanished into a casket… what makes you think a fall like that would kill him? Let alone a weak, watered down potion," he asked Hunter.

Looking closer to the still man in the grass, Hunter had to agree… "It's not really him… is it?"

Kane's attention turned to the window Darcodorf fell out of. Looking out was Lee, her face still pale as she held up the pen. "Did it work? I tried my best" she called.

Kane's head only nodded to her. "It convinced the Dead eaters. It convinced Potter…"

"Wait… how?"

"The reason why Lee's been so pale is she was sick with the task at hand… it took a lot out of her to write my brother's 'death'. She had to use his blood in order to make this convincing story come to life. A mire child fooled them all… Her grammar needs work though"

"It fooled me, but if this here is a dummy… Then… where is the real Darcodorf?" Hunter questioned.

A fierce roar was heard over the school, looking past the shadows of night a black dragon flew overhead before the dark mark that once appeared over the school was burned away by a the black dragon's fire before it vanishing into the night sky. Kane smiled to Hunter and patted him on the back. "Thanks for making it all the more believable"

Just then the teachers came on the scene. Professor Lindala looked away in utter horror as to whom she presumed lay on the ground. "Get everyone back inside, I'll tend to him," Showgrid whispered meekly.

"No, I will… he's my brother" Kane confessed.

The teacher nodded… which stunned Hunter, all this time tip toeing around the subject, they all knew!

Hunter was taken back inside Ringwarts, just as the entire student body gathered, shocked and scared as to what was going on. "Professor, what happened?" asked Matt Hardy.

"Everyone, return to your dorms. I will have an announcement prepared soon enough," she said, nearly choking on tears.

Hunter went to the main hall instead, all who battled were still alive! "Man, with the way Underworld the movie portrayed it, I didn't think you could fight without guns. But damn, you guys actually kicked ass!" he heard Chris say to Kevin Thorn. Hunter laughed aloud, and rejoined his friend.

Everyone had come cuts and scraps, yet the worst off was Val Jericsley. His face had been cut into as his chest. "Big Daddy V went at him before Thorn arrived with reinforcements…" Chris explained.

"Does that mean… he's a werewolf?" Hunter asked.

Professor Nash shook his head. "Big Daddy V wasn't in his werewolf form when he did it. I doubt it. But you may wish to just keep an eye on that"

"Lillian isn't going to want to marry me now!" Val sighed.

Lillian happened to be there, she looked outraged. "You think I am shallow! I still love you, werewolf or not!"

"Wow, sappy" Chris uttered under his breath.


	24. Chapter 24 Announcing the fallen END

Chapter 24- Announcing the fallen

Professor Lindala called a gathering of the students she announced that Taker Darcodorf was dead. The students were in shock; it was then and there that she announced they would have a funeral for him.

As they returned to their dorms, Hunter kept boiling inside. He saw the whole thing, yet no proof to back it up. He Told Stephoine and Chris what happened, he pulled out the locket. It opened the moment he showed his friends, a note came from it as well. Stephoine took it off the ground and read aloud. "Vincemort… I've decided I am no longer going to assist you, instead I hope to put an end to your horrible rule. M.J.M" she whispered.

"Son of a bitch," Chris cursed.

"It's a fake… all that for nothing at all!"

"All what Hunter?" Stephoine asked. Hunter told his two friends about the Gimmickcurses. It's how Vincemort plans on living forever. "Two have been destroyed, this one was to be the third. Whoever the hell M.J.M is blew it!"

"He died for nothing" whisper Stephoine.

"Well he's not really dead," confessed Hunter. Stephoine and Chris' eyes widened, but they remembered what Kane told them.

The fake funeral went on. Kane arranged everything; he even got Metallica to play Unforgiven during the whole ceremony. "How the hell did he manage that?" Chris whispered.

"Have you seen many people say no to him?" Hunter questioned. They watched everyone shed a tear for Darcodorf, Hunter only focused on what lay ahead. He overheard Professor Lindala announce all exams were to be cancelled, and whether Ringwarts will open next year is still in question.

Hunter told his friend he won't be coming back. "I have to finish what Darcodorf started, it has to end," he announced.

"We're going with you!" said Chris. "We're going to help you, not matter what!"

Hunter agreed. "For once, I cannot do this alone" he said with a small smile.

Stephoine was already making plans, Hunter went to the roof to get some air, not knowing someone else was already up there.

Kane sat on the edge, looking over the land. Hunter was going to talk to him, yet knew he wanted to be left alone. Mel startled him as she came from behind. Her hands went onto his shoulders gently. She smiled warmly for the first time to him. "Good-bye Hunter Potter" she said. He knew it was a true good-bye.

Rejoining Kane at his side, the two stood at the end of the roof before leaping off. Hunter rushed to see where they went; both had vanished without a trace.

Looking out over the land. Hunter let out a sigh, yet knew the fight had just begun. He remembered everyone he lost, and those he could lose. Next year, Vincemort was going down. His lessons with Darcodorf were clearer than ever, Hunter knew what he had to do. "It's time to play the game," he growled lowly. Hunter Potter was ready for his last stand…

THE END

THE FINAL HUNTER POTTER IS COMING SOON

HUNTER POTTER AND THE TRIPLE THREAT!


End file.
